When Words say more than Feelings
by NaiShiteru
Summary: He didn't know who he was, he lost all his memory, and had to start a new life. Now it is up to him, will he Search for his previous life with the help of his friends, or continue with his brand new life. Maisux Gadzhi MicahXGaius -Rune Factory 3
1. The start of a New Life

This is my First Fanfic, so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Rune Factory is not mine, it's Natsume's (I think) And the creator was Yoshifumi Hajimoto, so, this is only for fun and I don't get any money for this.

Enjoy:)

By the way. I started this before Rune Factory 3 came out in America, so I used the Japanese names. Instead of Micah, I'll use Maisu, which is his original japanese names. If you don't know who a character is in the American Version of the game, please ask. :3

* * *

Chapter 1

I woke up. I didn't want to open my eyes, though. I didn't want to stand up. What had happened?

After thinking a bit, I decided to open my eyes. The first thing I saw, was the ceiling, which was white.

''I don't remember the ceiling being white'', I talked to myself.

The next thing I realized, was the strong scent of flowers. It made me want to vomit. It was too strong.

I stood up. I lost balance and almost fell down, but after a few minutes, I went to the window, and looked at the landscape.

I saw a few trees and many houses.

The room I was in, was white, and there were two beds. The door was open, so I peeked a bit around. There were stairs, which led down.

After searching around the area, I only knew one thing,

-This is not my house, I told myself

A few seconds later, another question crossed my mind.

"Who Am I?" I asked myself.

Without an answer to that question, I went downstairs.

In the ground floor, there were many tables, all of them had some flowers on it. Some armoires were behind the counter, but I didn't want to touch anything, since it wasn't my house.

There was no one there, which worried me a bit.

I paid no attention to anything and decided to go outside. Carefully I closed the door, making no sound.

It was around midday, and the sun was shining. It was a hot day.

I decided to go to the north, not stopping to see any houses, or maybe people I could ask for directions.

I saw a big tree, which was full of flowers.

"So, it has to be spring" I thought.

When I stepped closer, I saw the figure of a young woman who had red hair and pointy ears.

She turned around. Her ears were pierced, and she had blue eyes.

She wore a pink coat, with boats. Her eyes reflected coldness. I decided to say something, to break the silence.

"Hello, um, I think I'm lost"

"I don't care, why are you here?" She asked.

"I told you, I'm lost." I laughed nervously. "I'm kinda new here,"

She didn't reply, so I gave up. I looked around, it was a big tree, and there were some caves under it.

"Hey, You!" Someone screamed.

I turned around, just to see another girl with auburn red hair, almost orange and blue eyes. She had her hair decorated with flowers and wore a dress.

"You are the boy I found yesterday! How are you?" she suddenly asked me.

"Well, I'm fine, yes" I answered

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Well, that's the thing, I don't remember anymore, I just woke up and saw myself lying in a room which wasn't mine"

She giggled.  
"What about we give you a name. What do you think of Maisu, I think it's rather cute."

I rolled my eyes and nicked.

"It's because of your hair, it reminds me of the corn, and I if I say Maisu, it's similar to corn. Don't you think?"

This time, it was my turn to laugh, it was a stupid idea, but I needed a name, and she was right, Maisu sounded cute.

"I'm Shia, and the girl next to me is Toona" she explained.

Toona rolled her eyes and moved a bit, clearly uncomfortable. I just smiled, and she smiled back.

"Shia" I said "I'm sorry, but, where will I live, it's impossible for me to live at your house, don't you think?"

"That's what I was asking Toona earlier" She answered. "She will give you her second house. This tree"

I opened my mouth, it was impossible to live in a tree, I mean, I wasn't a monkey.

She seemed to read my thoughts and led me to the entrance. After the stairs, there was a big door.

Toona just glared in the usual coldness.

I screamed when I opened the door. It was bigger than it seemed. It was huge, and was completely furnished. It had a fridge, a kitchen, shelves, cabinets, a bed and windows. It also had stairs, which lead to an upper room. The other stairs, probably leaded to the caves I saw before.

"Welcome to your house!" Shia said.

"I have no words to say "Thanks You" How can I repay you?" I politely asked her.

"No problem, it's not my house, it's Toona's so ask her."

Toona entered the room.

"Let's go downstairs" she said

We all followed her to the caves.

They were even bigger than the house, and they weren't dark, they were as light as the open air.

They weren't caves but were rather fields.

I told both of the girls, that I knew how to farm, I remembered a bit, I don't know why. And when they were both about to leave, out of nowhere, two monsters appeared.

Shia screamed, and I, also scared, threw myself to the ground.

There were big, and groaned and showed their teeth.

I screamed, I knew I would probably sound like a girl, and they would make fun of me later, but I didn't care.

Suddenly, I hear a manly voice. It was deep, and calm. I didn't turn around.

"Hey, Boy!" the person screamed. "Catch it!"

Now I had to turn around to catch whatever the person wanted to throw.

I briefly looked up, and saw an axe coming towards me.

I have to swear, I didn't know how I cached that thing. My hands moved for themselves, just like if I had already done it in my live.  
I jumped and killed the monster, and the other as well. I felt disgusted and guilty, and threw the axe to the ground as soon as the monsters were gone.

Shia hugged me, and Toona looked relieved. I didn't have time to look at the boy, because he was already gone.

After a minute or so, everyone was calmed.

"This is not good" said Toona, "Monsters shouldn't come, I thought that was never going to happen again. I'll just go home and think about it."

Now, I was alone with Shia.

"Well, I guess you're very tired, so, I'll also go home, but come to my house, I'll give you a tour around the village. Do whatever you want now" She giggled.

I saw how she went outside, and soon, I was left alone in the silence of the fields, I heard the sound of the water behind me. I looked a bit around. It was already evening around 5 PM, but it didn't matter, I saw a big box, in which there were 6 bags of turnip seeds, there was a note, which said, "For the new person who lives in my House". I smiled to myself and laughed a bit, I cleaned the fields, planted the seeds, and found in one small cabinet one hoe and a watering can, so I finished my work, and sat on the delivery box, exhausted.

I didn't know the hour, but I went upstairs, and had a quick shower after I found the bathroom. After that, I just locked the door and lied on the bed, thinking about what just happened today.  
I didn't remember who I was, but now, there were two options left:

Live a new life, under the name Maisu, in this village, or searching for who I was.

"Maybe, it is too soon. I should wait, and after maybe a year or two decide if I really want to know who I am " I thought.

My eyes were almost shut, I was half asleep, maybe too tired from all what had happened in a day.

It was then, when I heard a loud crash. I rashly opened my eyes. It was then, when I saw a shadow across my window.

* * *

I hope you liked this first chapter.


	2. Meeting some new People

Disclaimer: Rune Factory isn't mine. This is only for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 (Maisu's P.O.V)

I woke up late in the morning. I hadn't slept very well at night. So many things happened, during the day, and then at night I heard those crashes and the shadow, so I actually had lots of nightmares.

I stared at the door, and then I remembered that Shia had promised to guide me around the village.

I dressed, and then I went down, to water the turnips. After that, I raced all the way to Shia's house.

I coughed a bit, rested some seconds, and opened the door. That's when I fell to the ground. Some tiny beast had attacked me, and was now lying over me, trying to scratch my face.

"Kauuu!" The child screamed.

I tried to roll away, but she had me quite tied up.

"Monica!" Shia shouted " be polite!"

It was then, when the girl, who apparently was called Monica, stood up, and went behind Shia.

"Sorry about her, she doesn't like people very much. Only me and our grandpa" Shia said.

"Heh, no problem, I'll try to evade her" I laughed.

"No, there's no need to do that. If you try to know her a bit, she'll loosen up, I promise"

"Monica, come here, please!" A rough voice said.

I had a quick look at the small girl. She had almost orange hair, like her sister, had brown-reddish eyes. She wore a pink and white dress, she flipped me off and showed her tongue. Then she mouthed "You look like a girl".

I rolled my eyes and looked at Shia.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot. The tour I was going to give you!" She exclaimed.

I nodded.

"Maisu, I'm sorry, but as you can see, I'm very busy, grandpa has got lots of things to do, and we must help him. But I already planned something. Why don't you go around the town and meet everyone. Here, I prepared a map for you, so you can see where is what. So, have fun! And again, I'm really sorry" She bowed as she told me the news.

I nodded again, still a bit confused at what Monica had done before.

Once I was outside, I looked at the map Shia had given me. I looked at all the buildings. They were quite a lot. Looking over all the buildings, I noticed the blacksmith. That would be my last visit. I didn't know why, but I hated blacksmiths.

I started my tour around the city.

I met quite nice people. In the manor I met Don Chacos, and her daughter Sophie, and another girl, who looked quite strange, Eliza. It was a funny family, Don Chacos and Sophie always said the opposite of what they meant, so I was a bit confused at first, and poor Eliza had to stand them, but, they were very kind, and at the end we all finished laughing, because of my confusion.

Then I went to the beach, to the forest, and to the upper part of the village. I met lots of people. Carlos and his sister Ion were fishing fans, Sakuya was crazy about money, Shinonome, her mother, was in charge of the spa, and the other girl living with them, Persia, was half mermaid. The other people were quite normal: Rusk, Chocola, Gluten, Majorie, Marion, Dahlia, Karin, Hazel and so on.

I finished at 12 o'clock. Now, it was the blacksmith's time.

I quietly opened the door, I don't know why I was so scared. That's when I saw Toona behind the counter. She glared like always.

I got nearer to her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Um, I was doing a tour.", I answered

"But, Maisu, you've already met us!"

"You? Who else lives here?" I questioned.

"Gadzhi, don't you remember him? He was the one who gave you the axe!"

I didn't remember Gadzhi, I mean, I remembered him, but I didn't look at him.

"No, I don't remember him, but I don't want to meet him. I'm scared of people who fabricate weapons!"

Toona laughed.

"I guess that won me points as a first impression!" I thought.

"Gadzhi, come please, there's someone here!"

I got nervous. What if he tried to kill me with an axe. I knew I was starting to act paranoid, but I didn't know why.

That's when I saw him.

He wore a blue and black suit, two crossed belts, and lots of pockets added to it. He also had a bag. He wore black gloves, with blue ornament. And the suit opened and you could see a black T-Shirt.

He had pale skin, pointy ears, black messy hair, and blue eyes. Should I better say, a blue eye. The left one was pale blue, but he had his right eye, closed, probably because of a scar. He had a dark blue line painted that crossed his closed eye, in form of scar. He was very handsome.

When he saw me, he smiled.

"Hello! You're the boy from yesterday" He said

I nodded.

"Glad to meet you, I am Gadzhi"

"Maisu" I just replied.

"I heard from Toona, you were taking over the house and little farm she had"

Again, I just nodded.

"Aren't you a bit young for doing such a hard work? How old are you?"

Toona looked at him, like if she wanted to say "I'll explain later"

"Well, I kinda don't remember WHO I am. At all" I nervously laughed.

He didn't look surprised, unlike all others I had met before, that made me like him a lot, he didn't look at me with pity.

"Don't worry! I'm sure you'll recover your memories soon."

I smiled. Then, I turned around and went to the door.

I was about to go out, when he asked something I hadn't questioned before.

"Do you have enough money to start living? I bet you don't have food at your home, am I right?"

I opened my mouth in astonishment. I had forgotten it. I had no money and no food.

Gadzhi seemed to read my thoughts, so he got closer.

"Maisu, I'll lend you money, you can work here a bit later, if you want to repay me. And you can have dinner with us, if you want."

I agreed, and smiled.

I helped Toona with the food. That's when I learned a bit more about her.

She was 18 years old, and Gadzhi was her boss, they weren't related, though. I couldn't tell her much about me, since I hadn't any memories left.

We prepared some salad with some hot cocoa and sat at the desk.

I ate hungrily. I had almost forgotten how important Food was.

They didn't talk much, the only one talking was me, I talked about my future, and what I wanted to do.

After my long monologue, Gadzhi said some words

"I think you're 18."

I was quite shocked, was he only thinking about the question I couldn't answer before? I didn't reply, and talked a bit more.

Gadzhi smiled, and giggled a bit.

We soon finished our meal, and I stood up, took the plates and started washing them. After that, I sat at the table, again.

"Thanks for everything. When should I come to work for the money?" I asked.

"Come whenever you have time" Toona said, smiling.

Gadzhi nodded.

I felt happiness. I ran downstairs, and waited at the door. Toona looked worried.

"Are you sure you know the way back?" She asked hesitantly.

I nodded, bowed and disappeared into the late night.

It was just then when I ran over a big rock I didn't see. I fell to the ground, hurting my hand.

Gadzhi ran towards me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

He held my hand, twisted it and waited for my reaction. It didn't hurt, so he let it go.

"Toona" he said " Wait here, I'm taking Maisu home, or do you want to come as well?"

She didn't reply, just moved toward us, closed the door and we made our way.

It was around midnight, so we walked quickly and soon we were able to see the big tree.

I thanked them again, for all what they had done for me and went home.

I threw myself into bed, and closed my eyes. Soon I felt asleep.

* * *

I woke up. It was still night, and dark, so I tried to sleep again, but I always ended waking up. I stood up, tired, and walked towards the door. It wasn't that tree house I lived in. It was different. I felt serene, a bizarre feeling. I opened the door and walked outside. It was cold, and even darker than inside the room. I was scared but continued walking. It was then when I saw two strange figures, I could recognize them because of the white clothes they were wearing. The only thing I could see, was that they were both taller than me. They started talking in a language I couldn't understand. It was then when I suddenly started crying. It was like all the troubles I had been having suddenly came to me. The two figures walked towards me. They hugged me. I tried to look at their face, but it was nearly impossible, it was dark. I smiled again, and broke the embrace. The two persons started to disappear.

It was then when I fell to the ground, everything blurred, and I fell asleep.


	3. The Fight and it's Consequences

Here's the third part, I hope you like it. The end is at Gadzhi's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rune Factory 3.

* * *

Chapter 3 **(Maisu's P.O.V)**

I woke up and looked a bit around. I was on the floor, in my house, although I remembered just being in a kind of forest.

I shook the thought away, realizing it was just a dream, and stood up. I had a quick shower and went down to water the turnips. Then I went to Gadzhi's shop.

I met Shia on my way.

"How is it going, Maisu?" she asked.

"Very well, I'm working partially for Gadzhi and Toona until I manage all my money."

She just smiled with sadness and I went to the blacksmith.

Both were already working when I went in.

Gadzhi was behind the counter and Toona was working with fire.

"Oh, Maisu! You're already here!" Gadzhi said.

I nodded.

"Okay, I'll explain a bit. First, Toona will teach you how to use fire to make weapons, and then you'll go to collect ore. All right?"

I nodded and looked at what Toona was doing.  
"Maisu, do you see this sword shaped stone here? We fill it up with melted ore, and then we have the sword. When it's cold, we form it, and put magical stones in it, so that when some monster is killed it goes to the Forest of Beginning"  
She gave me the shape and I melted the ore. It was fun. Then I filled the stone up, and let it cool down.

"Now we have to wait a bit, but the work we have to do after it is cool is a bit difficult, so leave it to me, now you can go with Gadzhi to collect more ore." Toona said.

I looked at Gadzhi and he nodded. He looked a bit in one of the big boxes and took a hammer and a big sword out of it.

I guessed I had to follow him, so we went outdoors.

"Maisu, have you been out of the village?" He asked.

"No" I said

"Well, there's a cave to the right of the manor, the Fall Cave, then if you go up from your house, to the crossroads, you will find the Winter Cave, and from that crossroad you can go to the Desert. Now we'll go to the Spring Dungeon, which is the easiest place you can go, it is to the south of the village. As you will know, there're monsters out there, but if you with me now, you'll have no problem."

We went to that Spring Dungeon. I had already been there, it was where Dahlia, the crazy elf lived. Yeah, I didn't want to remember, she tried to hit me with her hammer, to see if I was a statue. But I had to recognize, she was a very good artist, I saw many of her paintings and they looked really professional.

"Well here is where Dahlia lives, I guess you've already met her. Now looking to her house, to the right there is this cave, the Spring Cave, and to the left you can have nice views. It is a very good place to go on dates, I have to say"

I blushed at the comment.

"I think I'm kind of new to go on dates yet" I said.

He laughed and we went to the Cave.

It was a very nice place, it looked cool, there was even a lake.

But there were monsters. Some apple-looking monsters and some sheep, which I was informed were called Woolies. They looked cute.

There were some weird stones lying on the ground, which I supposed were Ore Stones.

I ran to Gadzhi, and took the hammer and smashed those stones. Meanwhile, Gadzhi killed the monsters. I finished smashing rocks and took some iron with me.

"Good Maisu" he said "Do you see that weird light? Those are called Activators, I think, but it doesn't matter, if you destroy them, monsters will stop appearing. Okay? Well, let's move on,"

I sat down and watched how Gadzhi collected ore.

Then I saw some statues, and some cave under them. I had the urge to explore them, but I couldn't. I was too weak.

Gadzhi finished the work left and came to me.

I gave him the iron I collected and begged him, to stay here, so I could fight a bit more.

He agreed and said that if I didn't come back maximal at 9 PM, he and Toona would come to search for me.

Then he left.

I took the axe I had, and went to the place where there were any Activators left. I started fighting and fighting and fighting non-stop. Monsters would re appear, but I didn't care. They hurt me badly, but I went on, I wanted to show them, that I was going to be stronger.

My muscles were hurting, but I didn't care, I just went on. After some hours, I almost collapsed. It was then when I decided to destroy the Activator.

I killed all the monsters that were left and went back to the Blacksmith, where Toona was waiting.

She looked angry, but gave me some money for the work I had done and said she wasn't very eager to talk, so I should go home.

I knew what could happen if I pissed her off, so I thanked her, and went away.

Now I had 2000 G, or gold, so I could buy some bread and eat at my house, that's what I did. I went to Hazel's shop, who was fighting with Karin because she felt asleep. I bought what I needed and went away as fast as I could.

"Great" I said to myself. "Now it's midday and I have nothing to do"

I decided to go over to Shia, maybe I could help her, since she had taken care of me.

It was very near of Hazel's shop, so I didn't run. I hear someone scream and cry and whine inside. I supposed it was Monica, and a bit afraid of what that monster could do to me, I opened the door.

It was quite an spectacle, Shia was lying on the floor, some flowerpots were on her head, she was bleeding and her sister was next to her, screaming for help.

I ran over, and told Monica to go away. She didn't reply, and continued to cry. I carried Shia outside, and ran over to Majorie, who I knew was a doctor. I ran as fast as I could and almost broke the door.

Majorie, an old woman, with grey hair and obese, with a strange hat, who looked like a witch, almost had a heart attack when she saw me. I told her what I knew about what had happened, and she said, it wasn't much, I put Shia on a bed, and Majorie told me, she would do her best.

I went away, because I hated blood, and went back to Shia's house. Monica was crying. I sat next to her, and suddenly she hugged me. She was nervous. I told her that everything had already happened and that Shia would get better.

Then I asked her to tell me what had happened.

"I was sitting on the counter laughing, because, it is always fun to be behind the counter, it makes me feel stronger. Grandpa Wells is currently in another town, because he had business to do. So Shia would take over the shop for these days. I got angry, because she started to talk about this stupid man. The fisherman…"

"Carlos, the muscleman? Ion's brother?"

She nodded, and calmed a bit.

"She said that he would only talk about Karin and started to cry, then I told her she was stupid."

Monica started to cry again, and shouted.

"Shia, Shia is stupid for believing in such a stupid man! Such a stupid boy who cannot do anything, but talk about fish and such things. People are stupid, and… then, Shia, got shocked about what I said, I have never told her that she was stupid, and I didn't mean to, so Shia fell to the ground, and the flowerpot she was holding fell on her head."

I hugged Monica.

"It's alright, Monica, it's not your fault, you got angry, but that happens. Now I'll take you to Majorie and you can watch how your sister gets better Okay?"

"You stupid fool! I know the way much better than you, who do you think you are? You've been living here like, three days, I've been living here for my whole life."

Monica went back to her personality, and left me again confused alone in Shia's house. She went alone.

I laughed and left the house.

It was already time for dinner, so I took some of the food I had bought at Hazel's shop and ate it.

It was then when I decided to go back to the dungeon.

It was easy, and I defeated the monsters faster than ever. I saw that I had formed some small muscles and smiled to myself. Now I was prepared to open the cave. And that's what I did. It was easy. Only turn the statues around three times each, and the cave opened.

It was a small platform with water around it. Stairs led to an area filled with Mystery.

I destroyed the Activator and defeated the monsters. I had lost too much Stamina, so I sat on the ground and rested a bit.

I didn't know how much time had passed since I fell asleep, but I heard a voice. I didn't pay attention and continued to sleep.

Someone was shaking me, trying to wake me up. I stood up, clearly in a bad mood.

They were Toona and Gadzhi, both with a concerned look on their face.

My face lighted up, and I told them to follow me. They did, but I could suppose what they were thinking. Probably, "He's crazy"

I went to the unexplored area.

A gigant bear appeared. A wall merged up, and separated Gadzhi from us.

The bear had clear intentions of attacking us. I told Toona to stay away from it and attacked it.

She didn't obey me and attacked the bear as well. We damaged him, but it was still very hard.

I ran from corner to corner, trying to evade all this attacks, and still getting hurt. It was difficult. Toona attacked him. I could hear Gadzhi screaming and cheering us up. It was fast, I threw my sword to the big monster, and it disappeared. It was fast. The wall disappeared as well. I didn't believe it, I was half happy, half disgusted.

Another wall who was upon us, opened.

Gadzhi and Toona didn't want to enter, but I did. I went alone. It was a peaceful place. Light was shining on the centre of a pond. When I extended my hand and touched it, the light ball went within me. I felt warmer and noticed my arm. I had suddenly blue marks on my left hand and on my index finger of the right. I touched my palm with it, and light surrounded me.

I tried to speak, but the only thing I could say was.

"Moku? Moku Moku"

I looked at my reflection on the pond. I looked like a Wooly. But I looked gold. I had a scarf around my neck, and a small hat. I still had the blue marks and touched them.

I was Maisu again.

I went back, and told Toona and Gadzhi, that nothing had happened. I had dinner at their house, and when I went down, my muscles didn't respond, I collapsed.

**(Gadzhi's P.O.V)**

I heard a loud 'Thomp', so I raced down, to the ground Floor.

I saw Maisu lying on the ground.

I sat next to him, but he didn't respond. I tried to wake him up, like I did before he fought that big bear, but he still didn't respond. I carried him upstairs, bridal style.

Toona looked worried.

"What happened, Gadzhi?"

"He fell to the ground, but I don't know."

"What will you do now?"

"I won't bring him back home, it is impossible, what if something what bad happened? He'll sleep in my bed, and I'll stay awake looking after him, okay? You are too tired, since you also fought that big monster, so, you rest."

"Gadzhi, are you sure? If you need help call me."

I put Maisu on my bed, put as many sheets as I could over him, and sat on the floor. I took a book from my night table, and started reading.

It was very interesting, it talked about ores and where to find them. I was reading the part with magical ores, with magical qualities, when Maisu coughed.

I stopped reading and put the book on the side.

I saw that Maisu was sweating. I put my hand on his forehead, he was very warm, he had high fever.

I called Toona. She was an expert when it came to these things. Since she was 5 she could cure people with few things.

Toona examined Maisu, and looked worried.

"Gadzhi, I'm afraid we'll have to take Maisu to Majorie, it's getting worse as we speak." She said.

Both carried Maisu to the clinic.

Shia's kind sister opened the door.

"Hiya Monica" I ducked so I could look at her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Mister Gadzhi, my sister fell to the ground, so the girly boy helped her and took her to Majorie, and told me to look after her, here at Marion's house."

"Monica, I told you, it's not polite to insult people, haven't I?"

She nodded.

I stood up, and went in.

Toona talked for a while with Majorie. We put Maisu in one bed and went home.

I couldn't sleep. What if something bad happened. Maybe Maisu's arrive here at our village, was only an omen for something bad, since monsters had been coming to town.

It was then when I fell asleep.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you did.

Please, if you want, leave a review, it doesn't hurt, does it? :·3


	4. Finding true friends

Disclaimer: Rune Factory is not mine. It's Natsume's This is just for fun.

* * *

Chapter 4 (Gadzhi's POV)

I looked at the sky. A week had passed since Maisu's accident. I was quite angry at myself. What had happened to him?

But, truly, it wasn't my problem, or was it?

"Rambling again, huh Gadzhi!" I said to myself.

It was quite frustrating, why did I care? Why did I feel like it was my problem?

I decided to visit Maisu. I didn't say anything to Toona but she seemed to understand. She had been visiting him for some days. She said he was getting better.

Soon I was inside the clinic. I saw Shia and Monica.  
"Oh, Shia, are you feeling better?" I asked her.

"Yes, Gadzhi, but I saw that Maisu's very ill at the moment." She replied.

"Yes, I'm here to visit him, I'm glad you're better."

I ruffled Monica's hair. She laughed.

"Good day to you, too." I commented.

They left the clinic.

Majorie came over to me. She nodded and I sat on Maisu's bed.

"Are you feeling Okay today, Maisu?" I asked, without waiting for an answer.

Maisu slightly opened his eyes.  
"Gadzhi that actually rimed." Maisu told me.

I laughed, he laughed as well, but weakly.

"Don't worry, you'll get better."  
"Gadzhi, thanks for taking care of me all this time. And thank Toona, too."  
"I will, Maisu, don't worry. She'll be happy to hear that."

Maisu smiled, and fell asleep.

I stroked his hair. And waited till Maisu was deep asleep, and then, I made my leave.

(Maisu's POV)

I opened my eyes slowly. I felt hungry. Again what had happened?

I remembered the marks on my palm, they still were there.

I realized, that was a step for remembering who I was. I saw Majorie next to me.

"Maisu, are you feeling better?" She asked

I nodded. My stomach roared.  
I got up. Majorie reached some bread, and cheese. I ate greadily.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked Majorie.

"For some days…" She answered, an obvious lie.

"For how many?" I insisted

"4 weeks" She gave up " You woke up after the first week, and fell asleep again for three weeks."  
"How didn't I die, wasn't I hungry?"  
"We gave you some strong soup Everyday."

I couldn't believe it.

"You should visit the blacksmiths. They've been coming quite a lot. Shia came as well, and maybe Carlos and Ion. A lot of people came, actually. But Toona and Gadzhi came, like every day, you know?"  
I nodded and went away.

When Toona saw me, she ran like a maniac and hugged me really tight.

"I almost thought you weren't going to make it." She said.

I hugged her back.

When we broke apart I ran upstairs like a 5 year old kid.

I hugged Gadzhi. He was quite shocked. When he saw it was me, he hugged back. I couldn't believe it. That person, Gadzhi, I was almost scared of when I saw hi, was now my friend.

"Boy! You did it! You are here!" He said.

"Yes, I'm so happy Gadzhi, it's like I've been asleep for a long time and now I'm awake." I said.

"Maisu, it's actually like that." He laughed.

Toona came up.

"It's still morning" She said.

I cursed.

"No, my turnips! I guess they're like, dead" I said

"No, Shia took care of them" she said.

I calmed down.

"Toona, I'm like, kind of busy, you've both got a free day, so hang out somewhere if you want" Gadzhi said.

We both nodded.

Toona followed me to the spring dungeon.

I went to the place that was full of flowers.

We both sat on the ground.

I jumped backwards and looked at the sky, my hands behind my head.

"Um…Maisu?" She asked

"Yes Toona?" I replied.

"Do you, um, like someone yet?" She bluntly asked.

I blushed.

"Why? It was a question out of the blue!" I replied.

"No! I'm sorry, I was just asking. I don't know."  
"Toona, I'll tell you something. Although only four weeks have passed, I feel confident. I want to say this: You are my best friend" I said

"Um, Thanks Maisu" Toona smiled.

"Are you sure you can keep a secret?" I asked.

She nodded.

I transformed into the golden Woolie.

She was shocked when she saw me.

"Oh, no, it… It cannot be possible! Maisu!"

I looked at her with doubt.

"No, no, no, it was true, after all." She threw herself to the ground.

"It's your…fault" She roughly said.

"My fault?" I asked now even more confused.

"No, it's not, but still…You have that power, too? You have to show this to Gadzhi. He musts know this. You are in great danger" She said.

Gadzhi… I hadn't though much about him. I blushed.

It couldn't be real. NO, it couldn't.

But, it just seemed real: I liked him.

"Toona, I'll tell him, but give me time"  
She understood and then both went to our houses.

I sat on the bed, thinking.

I wanted to show. I didn't know what to do.

The doorbell rang. I ran to the door and brushed slightly my hair with my hand, trying to look like if nothing had happened.

I opened the door. It was Gadzhi, he had a sleeping bag and a rucksack with him.

"W-What!" I managed to say.

"Um, you know, Maisu… can I sleep at your house?" He asked.

"W-Why? I mean, yes, you have done so many things for me, b-but…"  
He laughed.

I took his things and went to the upper room.

"I'm going to clean the room a bit" I said laughing nervously. "You can sit at the table over there, if you want" I pointed the kitchen.  
He did, and I went upstairs.

I couldn't believe it. It was impossible, I mean, now, when I started to think he was handsome, all of this happens.

I put a mattress on the ground and put the sleeping bag over it.

I did it as good as my shaking hands allowed me.

I went down and sat at the table with him.

"Now it's my turn to talk" He said.

I nodded

"Seriously, Maisu, you should talk sometimes, it's a bit tiring that you only nod"  
I lowered the head, a bit ashamed.

"Well, I got kicked of my own house for this night. Let me explain. Toona and her friends are doing a girls night, and like the name says, it's for girls, so they don't let me sleep in my own bed. Maisu, you're one of the best friends I ever had, so I came here" He tried to explain.

He couldn't finish his explanation, because I was rolling on the floor, laughing.

Soon I stood up.

"Oh, I remembered something!" Gadzhi said and ran upstairs.

He came down with a doll and a note.

My heart was racing. Was it a present of him?

"Monica asked me to give this to you" He said.

"Stupid Maisu" I thought.

It was a beautiful doll, I realized then, it was a plush from Monica.

It had short orange hair, two brow-reddish buttons as the ayes, it wore a pink and white dress, like the one she wore when we met and it had a note attached to it.

"Gyrli boi, tis is four you, I hope yu like it,

Monica" It said.

Moncia had a damn shaky handwriting.

"She is learning to write" Gadzhi explained.

"It's great, it is so kind of Monica to do a doll for me. I'm going to sit her on the shelf over my bed"  
"Good idea" Gadzhi said.

The rest of the evening, we played Risk, which I found on a box in the cupboard.

Gadzhi won the first round, and I won the other two.  
After that we went to sleep.


	5. Arguing is never good

Disclaimer: RUne factory is not mine, this is just for fun.

Author's note. Sorry for how short this chapter is. I didn't have much time

* * *

Chapter 5 (Maisu's POV)

I woke up. It was before dawn. I went to water the turnips, which were already grown. I took them out of the ground, cleaned it and put them with paper in the shipping box.

I had a shower and then went up to see if Gadzhi was still there. He was, he was deep asleep.

He looked cute. I blushed and smiled.

I wrote in a note "I'm at the winter dungeon"  
I put it on his rucksack and went away.

It was cold, I saw an ice statue.

I transformed into a Wollie and sat on the snow.

I thought about what Toona had said.

Maybe I was causing damage to the town?

I heard some steps and transformed back.

I turned my back to the statue and looked and acted cool.

Gadzhi was now before my eyes.

He sat on the snow without saying anything, any words.

I sat next to him and we saw how the sun rised.

"Do you know Eliza?" Gadzhi asked.

"Yes, she's from that strange family" I answered.  
"Don't call her strange!" He shouted.

"Hey, cool down. I didn't say anything."  
"Yes you did! Maybe that's what you should do, don't day anything!"  
"Hey Gadzhi! Maybe a peas or something was under your bed and you didn't sleep well, but, you're acting strange!" I shouted.

"Stop it!" He said.

"Yes, that's what I'm going to do!"

I ran leaving the winter dungeon, crying to my house. Gadzhi's things were still there. I carried them and threw them to the ground out of my hose.

Then, I put my boardshorts on and went to the beach.

It was a hot day so I went into the water, crying and swam a bit.

I didn't know the time and I didn't care.  
I swam more and spent there quite some hours.

After a while, I thought about how I acted earlier. Not only Gadzhi acted strange, but me too.

My rage subsided. I went out of the water.

I had to speak with Toona.

On my way to the blacksmith I met Eliza.

She wore a pink and black ripped shirt with a jacked on it. Also two belts, crossed like Gadzhi's. She wore a hat with the same pattern as the shirt, and a Monkey sat on her head.

"Hi Maisu!" She said.

"Um, hi Eliza" I said with an angry face.

"How are you today. It's a beautiful day, isn't it. Oh, you went to the beach. Was the water cold?" She asked.

"Look Eliza, it's not because I hate you, but I'm not in the mood right now."  
"Oh, so what Mr. Gadzhi told me was true" She said. "Okay, then, bye! Have fun"

The monkey clapped.

I went away.

Finally I arrived at the blacksmith!

When Toona saw me in my boardshorts and without T-Shirt, she giggled.

"Wow Maisu! Beach-Mood!" She said.

"You don't guess how much" I replied.

I told her my problem today and my solution to it.

"Toona, does Gadzhi like cakes?" I asked.

"Yes, cranberry cakes" She answered.

"Will you teach me how to do them?"

She nodded and I hugged her.

She gave me some cranberries and various other ingredients.

"You have a bigger kitchen than mine"

I carried all the ingredients.

We spent some hours doing cakes.

At the end I managed to learn the recipe, but it was late, so Toona returned home and here I was, making a cake for Gadzhi.

I put the milk, the cranberries, the cream, the chocolate and all the other things.

I finished it. It looked delicious.

I put it at the last story of the fridge and closed it.

Then I sat on the bed and opened a book Shia had given me.

A book I was carrying when she found me.

I looked at it.

"This has to be a joke!" I thought.

It was full of drawings.

Plans of buildings and lots of other things. They were really good. It looked like a professional had done the,

It had drawings of persons, of buildings and other.

Under each drawing there were some writings. I didn't know how to read them, they were like symbols. I didn't know what they said.

The next pages were full of text I didn't understand. They were in normal writing, but in another languages, which made no sense to me.

After the last text there were some sorted letters.

They were written clearly, but water and time had blurred them. After looking at them for a bit, I read it.

They said.

"By K A R E"

With the book on my hands, I turned the light of and slept.


	6. A day in Toona's Life

Disclaimer: Rune Factory is not mine, it's Natsume. This is just for fun, I hope you like it.

PS: Sorry for another short chapter.

PS1 This is all in Toona's POV. IT's fun to write in her Point of

* * *

Chapter 6 (Toona's POV)  
Since Maisu had showed me that he was a Woolie I couldn't get any sleep. He wasn't someone with bad intentions, but his stance here wasn't going to be the best in the world.

He should tell it to Gadzhi, he would surely help him, but the problem was, Maisu was falling head over heels for him. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't anyone's fault, of course, but the things wouldn't get easier.

Yesterday he had this fight with him, ad then he wanted to show him, he didn't mean to scream at him by doing a cake. I hadn't asked anything to Gadzhi, of course, but he also was in a bad mood.

"Excuse me, Miss, but I'm waiting" A picky customer said.

"Oops, sorry sir, I was daydreaming. A fishing pole, wasn't it?" I looked for it. "Here you go, 500 G. And have a nice day"  
The customer paid and left.

Four more people came in.

I sighed and attended them as good as I could.

When they left other people came.

People kept coming. I was getting angry.

When the shop was finally empty, the door opened again.

It was Sophie, my friend.

"You look fed up, is something wrong?" She said as she looked around.

"Sophie, you don't know how happy I am to see it's just you and no one else" I truly said.

"Huh, why?" She said smiling.

"Because, the day I've got more things to think about, more solutions to find, is the day more people come in. It's usually empty, but today there were lots of people here!"

She just smiled. Then she took a bottle with perfume.

"Daddy got too much for me, and since you also like it, I thought I would give it to you"  
I hugged her.

"Thanks Sophie!"

"I know, I'm bad" She said

I nodded. It was Sophie's family custom to say the opposite of what you were thinking. It often caused confusion, but thanks God, Sophie didn't do it much often, only sometimes she did.

Sophie left the shop doing small jumps.

"Gadzhi!" I shouted " Could you please take over the shop! I'm tired"

Nobody answered.

I went up, but he wasn't there.

The bell rang again.

I shouted angrily and went down.

Another customer.

I pulled a false smile and gave him the sword he wanted.

I saw another one coming.

"Well, at least we are earning some money"

I waited patiently till 4 o'clock.

I went to the door and put the CLOSED sing on it.

I laughed with an evil smile, finally being alone. Then I went to the counter, counted the money and put it in the cash box upstairs.

I went to the forge and prepared everything.

I started hitting the ore. I melted it afterwards.

"Wow, I didn't think Platinum would melt so fast. I let it on the fire fore some time as I chose a shape.

I had done five that looked the same.

I filled them up and waited.

I looked at my magical stones I collected since I could walk.

I chose the most beautiful stones.

The metal had cooled down.

I took the sword out, it was a bit cool, but still fresh, so I put the stones on each swords.  
I started shaping it. The five swords looked equal, but I would shape them differently.

They were the most beautiful swords I had ever done.

I chose the two I liked more and wrote Names for them.

I wrote in capital letters WORDS and on the other one FEELINGS.

I locked them in my special and unique box and then went out.

I went to the spa, where Sophie and Karin were waiting for me.

It was really fun. We met other girls there, and talked about girlish stuff, like nail polish and so on.

Sophie was the most eager to talk. Then we went out and had a shower in the Spa bath.

When we got out of the building it was already night. We all went to Sophie's house, like we would do when we were young.

I smiled as I looked at the moon.

We spent the night listening to Sophie's stories, then we listened Karin's. I didn't want to talk. But I encouraged them to tell me their love problems. At last we planned something so that the boys they liked would fall for them. They were crazy plans, we laughed a lot.

Then Eliza came to our room and said she wanted to talk as well.

We listened to her. She told us that she liked someone from another village, but I didn't catch anything more. Since I quietly fell asleep at the corner.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day.


	7. Love and Blushes

Disclaimer: Rune Factory 3 isn't mine, it's Natsume's (or so I think) This is only for fun. Enjoy!  
Authors note. I don't know if I warned before, but this is shounen ai. Don't read if you don't like, but, remember, there's more adventure and mystery then romance. Romance is for this story just addicional.

* * *

Chapter 7 (Maisu's POV)  
I woke up

"Another boring day" I told myself.

I had actually nothing to do. I didn't want to go outside so I though a cleaning day would be the best thing to do.

I didn't like how the things were displaced.

First I swept the floor. I started upstairs and finished at the front door. I threw it all to the trashcan. I cleaned all the furniture. Then I moved the kitchen table to the centre of the room. I rearranged my clothes in my wardrobe, the hygienic things in the bathroom, the cookware in the kitchen shelves. I put the radio on the 'Living room', if you could call it like that, because it was only one room. Then I washed the floors and I finished cleaning all.

I washed my face with a napkin and then had a shower.

When I came out of the bathroom I remembered, that I had to thank Monica for the present.

I walked to Shia's house and knocked at the door.

Grandpa Wells opened the door.

"Oh, you have to be Maisu, don't you?" he asked.

"Heh, yes" I answered.

I went in.

"I heard you were asleep for some days" He commented.

"Yes, that's right, but it was nothing" Wells bowed and went behind the counter.

"Is Monica here?" I asked.

"Oh yes, she's at her room, I think!"  
I went upstairs.  
Monica was playing with dolls. Next to her there was Shia, who played with her.

I knocked at the open door.

Both turned around.

"Maisu!" Shia said.

"Girly Boy!" Monica shouted.

"Play with us, please!" Monica begged.

I agreed and sat next to them.

I saw Monica's plush dolls. I was surprised. She had the whole collection of the villagers. The dolls were made with cloth, but they looked really similar to the people in reality.

"You did every single one, Monica?"

"Yes, I even did one of you" She said.

She gave me a Maisu-doll.

It had blonde hair, like mine. She had even managed to put it, in the front like falling bangs. And two bangs fell from each side of the head. It had spiky hair on the back, it looked like me.

It had two blue buttons as the eyes, and had some pink seams on the cheeks that made the plush look like it was blushing.

It had a red shirt, a coat, belts, pants and boots, just like the ones I wore when we met.

"Well, let's play" I suggested.

"Okay, Maisu is the bad king that is evil and captures the good princess because he wants to defeat the good King, we'll see what happens at the end." Monica said.

I laughed.

She gave every villager a role. Then she changed the story three times.

Then, I was a prince.

At the end we played with a story that said that I was a frog, Monica was a princess and Shia was a dragon. Shia and me were Monica's minions.

We played with other different stories Monica invented.

It was funny.

"Ah, I've got to go, I had a good time. Monica, thanks for the plush you gave me"  
"You're welcome" She said.

It was still midday.

I went to Hazel's shop and bought food and sweets, then I went home and put it all in its place.

Someone knocked at the door.

I opened it.

It was Gadzhi.

My heart almost jumped 120 metres.

"Um, hello Gadzhi!" I said.

"Maisu, I wanted to say sorry for my behaviour yesterday" He apologized. I saw he was crying.

"Don't worry about it. Come in" I tried to act natural.

"Oh, you've rearranged the house!" He noticed.

I nodded.

I went to the kitchen and looked at the cupboard for some vegetables.

"Hey! It cannot be true!" I swore I put the vegetables in the cupboard. I looked but I didn't find them.

"Gadzhi, I cannot find the vegetables I bought today." I told him "I wanted to prepare a salad"

"I'll help you to look" He offered.

We divided us. I looked at the caves as he looked upstairs. Then I looked around my bed, then around the sofa. Gadzhi was at the kitchen. He opened the fridge.

I turned around and saw how the cake was falling. I jumped towards him and tried to push Gadzhi away. The cake fell over me. Actually if that wasn't embarrassing enough, when I tried to push Gadzhi away, I ended hugging him

I started crying and sobbing. Gadzhi hugged me.

"It's okay Maisu, it's okay" He tried to comfort me.

"But, it was a present for you because of my behaviour yesterday" I explained sobbing.

He looked surprised.

"You, Maisu, You did it because you thought you were bad to me? Maisu! You're so kind!" He said.

Then he passed his finger through the broken cake on my head, and tasted it.

"It's cranberry" He said.

"Yes" I hugged him even tighter.

"Maisu! You are, so kind." He repeated.

I looked up at his face.

He was actually some centimetres taller than me. He looked down.

Then, he softly kissed my lips.

I kissed back. Then I broke apart.

"Gadzhi, what, what were you doing?" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry" He said.  
"No, I like you! Truly, I think."I innocently said.

He smiled and kissed me again.

Then I remembered what I wanted to say to him.

"Umm, Gadzhiii!" I said.

"Yes?" He said.

"Um, will you listen to me!"

"Of course" He said.

I transformed into the famous Woolie.

He looked afraid.

"Now, I see. It's the time." He said.

"Moku?" I said.

"Ugh, I forgot I cannot talk in this form" I thought.

I transformed back.

"What time? Is it really dangerous. Is my life in great danger. Am I causing damage in this village?" I suddenly asked.

Gadzhi hugged me.

"Sweet, no, Maisu, no, don't worry about a thing okay, and now let me explain."  
I nodded and sat on the sofa.

"Maisu, look, there was a time, I was, I think, 8 years old. I think. A salesman came to my dad's store. He saw me, and told me, that, in the future, someone very important to me would come. I didn't know what he meant. He also said that that person would change this village's life. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. First, I thought he was crazy, and almost forgot the story, but he also said some things to Toona. She was scared and believed the story more than I did. I don't remember what exactly made Toona think it was a real, but she would repeat it to me. She would spy sometimes at me, to see if that someone had appeared.

After a while, I think, I was 13. Another salesman came. He also told some similar story, and left Toona crying. I followed him, angry, to the spring dungeon, and then, I got this scare here. I can't open my eye. But I didn't care. He said, it would be easier for me, to identify that important person, because I would open it. Then, when I was 15, another one came here, shortly after my parents died. This time, he said, if I found that special person, I should give him a map, he gave me and go to that place. Toona believed it was something bad, and wanted to kill that person. The salesman told her it was going to be a person who could transform into a monster. No one else came, but sometimes Letters would come from a distant land. They said nonsense. But one said, that if that person wasn't eager to help, then they would destroy the village.

Then You came, you met all the bets the salesman had said. I can open my bad eye. You are half monster and so on. I don't know, but you have no memory. You don't remember anything. Maybe, they did something to you, so you couldn't help the salesman, or the good people." He just said.

"Gadzhi, I truly don't know anything, but I believe in your story. I wanted to go on with my life, but, I think, I want to help. They did it on purpose, so I couldn't help, but, Gadzhi, I know what we're going to do. We're going to look and try to remember my past, and then, we'll be happy. We'll have to go next week or so. But don't worry, we'll manage it."

"Could you show me your eye?" I asked.  
He nodded, and I kissed him. Then, he opened his eye, it was white-blue. He looked even more handsome.

He closed it. I hugged him, then he fell asleep.


	8. Monica is a little helper

My eight chapter! :·3 I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rune Factory 3, it's Natsume's.

PS: Sorry if it is a bit OOC. :3

* * *

Chapter 8 (Maisu's POV)

After Gadzhi had fallen asleep I took a shower to clean my hair of the cake. It was late at night, but I couldn't sleep.

I sat on my bed, I didn't know what to do. What had happened? Was it all real? I didn't know. I lied down and looked at the ceiling, then, I stood up and started going from the kitchen to my bed in circles. I tried to calm down, but I couldn't. I gave up.

"It is ridiculous, Maisu! You're acting paranoid again!"

"No, it is not, I'm acting like I should act. I cannot remember if what happened was real or not. It seems like a sweet dream."

"No, again. Maisu is paranoid! Maisu is paranoid, lalala!"

Now I was discussing with myself, great. I saw the sun rise from my window. I couldn't believe it. It was already morning. The first morning of the rest of my life.

"I think, today I'll just try to read what all the papers say." I planned.

I went to the kitchen and prepared some breakfast for Gadzhi, since I wasn't really hungry.

I went quietly to the sofa, where Gadzhi lied.

He was sleeping peacefully. His eyes were closed and he was smiling widely. My heartbeat accelerated.

"I love you, Gadzhi, I think, I'm in love with you" I whispered.

Then, I took once air, and let it out.  
"MORNING GADZHI!" I shouted

He almost screamed.

"Oh MY GOD! MAISU! IT'S STILL MORNING!" He also shouted when he woke up.

"I thought they were going to kill me. I-I, don't know, you scared me!"

He yawned.

"I prepared breakfast." I proudly said.

Then, I kissed him. I kissed his lips softly and then broke apart and went doing small jumps to the kitchen.

He smiled. It was a smile from the bottom of his heart, then, he stood up and ran behind me.

He hugged me and swirled me around.

"I got you!" He said laughing.

I laughed as well. Then I took his hand and guided him to the kitchen.

I got hungry, my stomach roared, so I also ate with him.

I think that was the funniest, weirdest and sweetest morning of my life.

I went outside and sat on a bench in the park. I took all the books out and started reading them. Then I looked the book I had when I was found, and tried to understand what it said. It was impossible. The symbols were too strange.

I flipped the pages, and looked closer at one drawing. It was a girl. A young girl who seemed to look at you. She had a scarf around her neck, and dark hair. She smiled. Under it there was a heart.

I didn't notice that drawing before. Why, I didn't know.

I looked at all the papers and texts and after some hours, my head was hurting. I didn't advance the work.

I heard some voices, and looked to my right. It was Gadzhi with Carlos. They had both fishing roads and where laughing. I was shocked.

"What is this? I'm working here, trying to understand something which actually doesn't have anything from value to me, and he's like, slacking off?"

I stood up, left everything on the bench and run to Gadzhi.

Carlos went on, talking to himself.

I pushed Gadzhi back.

"Gadhzi, you, you leave me working for you, for your sake, for your village. It's actually YOUR problem, not mine, and then, I'm here, like working a lot, and you, what do you do? Go fishing. F-I-S-H-I-N-G!" I talked as fast as I could.

"Maisu, what the heck are you telling me? You know, it's like your idea to work. And it's like YOUR idea to go away in a week, and then do the funniest thing on this week.

And also, it's your problem to work so hard, for everyone." He snapped, then he went away.

"My problem, huh? MY PROBLEM? Let's see what will happen to this village if it is NOT my problem" I replied, but he had already left.

I fell on my knees and started crying. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't.  
"Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid." I mumbled.

I heard someone running towards me. It was Monica.

"Maisu?" She asked.

I nodded and sobbed.

She hugged me.

"You helped me, now it's my turn to help you. Don't you think?" She said.

I nodded.

"What happened? Tell me." She begged.

"Monica, it's too hard to explain." I tried to say.

She hugged me more, then I stood up, took the things and Monica went along with me.

I entered my house and left the books and all that stuff on the bed, then I went out.

"I know what makes you happy!" She said. "Let's play! You're a prince and I'm a dog okay?"

" Monica, why a dog?" I asked.

"Because…well, then, I'm a fairy. Yes I'm a fairy."

"Okay, and now?" I asked.

"You're going to ask the princess out on a ball, and I'll say who the princess it."  
"B-but. Monica, not.. It's not necessary."

"Yes, let me look for the princess. Wait here. Don't move, I'll still find you. I'm a fairy, remember?"

She ran away, moving her arms like if they were wings, and disappeared into the village.

I sighed and sobbed a bit more.

She came running.

Then she covered my eyes and said.  
"You're not going to see her yet. You'll see then." She laughed.

"You may pass, princess" she said.

She guided my up the stairs into my own house, then she uncovered my eyes.

In front of me, there was Gadzhi.

He wore a dress, a mask imitating the ones from Venetia and had a lace in his hair.

I laughed.

"You may now dance, prince, princess" She said.

"How, how does she know?" I asked myself.

"Come on, DANCE! It's for today, okay? I'm waiting."

We didn't move, then she started to sing.

Gadzhi hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry I acted like that. I'm stupid for not appreciating my most precious treasure."

I wanted to kiss him, but not in front of Monica.

We danced a bit. Gadzhi stepped on my foot quite a lot, but I did it as well, then, we stopped.

"Now princess, you shall go to your kingdom." Monica said to Gadzhi.

"May I take my dress out, please! It's disturbing." He begged.

I laughed really hard.

"Yes, you shall do that. And prince, please! Be polite, don't laugh at your future bride." Monica said, really serious.

I blushed four shades of red. When Gadzhi took his mask out, I saw he was also blushing.

Then, he went away, but before he whispered,

"I'm coming back!"

When he was gone I talked to Monica.

"It was fun, Monica, thanks for cheering me up."

"No problem. Girly boy" She giggled.

She looked at her doll.

"Well, it's time for me to go. Goodbye, Prince. I shall spy more on you."  
Then she ran away.

I stunned.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" I shouted at her, but she was already gone.


	9. The last day

Disclaimer: Rune Factory is not mine. It's Natsume's. Still I hope you like the chapter.

Author's note: Finally in this chapter, the plot is starting. Please leave reviews if you like the story.

* * *

Chapter 9 (Maisu's POV)

After Monica had gone, I left the house. I did not know why I acted like that before, but I didn't care anymore, everything was OK now.

I went to Toona's house. She was forging something. When she heard someone coming in, she turned around. She smiled at me.

"Oh, you're still here" She said.

"Has Gadzhi told you anything?" I asked

She shook her head.

I sat down on the floor.

"Gadzhi told me about the salesmen. I am his 'treasure' as he likes to call me. If I do not help, then you're all dead. So we're going to discover what all those men meant. The only thing that doesn't look so good is my memory. Someone did it, so I couldn't help. That's why we're going on a journey to retrieve my memories. We're going next week, but I promise, we'll be back." I explained.

Toona only nodded.

"I see, so it _has_ happened. I believed the story, but after all those years, I didn't think it would come true. It doesn't matter, though, do you know how much are you going to spend out of the village?"  
"No" I simply responded.

"Do you know where to start?"  
Again, I negated.  
"I'm talking to Gadzhi today. We're going to set up our journey."

Toona smiled.  
"Did you know, Maisu, that you blush whenever you say Gadzhi's name?" She asked.

I blushed even more.

"Oh, Maisu is in love" She teased.

"Be quiet, nobody has to know!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything."

"I hope so. Anyway, I'm going home." I said, leaving the room.

It was a bit late, so I hurried home. When I arrived, I saw Gadzhi sitting on the sofa.

"Finally. I was waiting for you." He said.

I sat next to him and held his hand.  
"Gadzhi, we've got a problem. I cannot read the runes. I don't remember anything, so we'll have to find some help, but I doubt anyone here can read runes."  
"Yes, you're right, it is a problem, but don't worry. Gadzhi always finds solutions to everything." He laughed

I laughed as well and stood up.

"Well, then, I want to see how you try to find an answer to this question we've got here."

He cuddled the cushion.  
"I know! My grandparents! They can read runes smoothly. They live some kilometres away from here, but it's been a long time since I visited them. Don't worry, they'll teach you to read runes, then we'll see where we have to go, and there you go! Easy, isn't it?"  
I nodded.  
"It looks like an interesting idea. No problem. We can give it a try."  
"Tomorrow we'll prepare the luggage and we'll go by carriage. Do you like the idea?"

"I agree." I simply said.

We spoke a bit more and then he left. I sat on my bed thinking about Gadzhi's family. How would it be like?

I started to imagine. Would they be kind with me? Did they know about what the salesmen had said? If they did, would they accept that Gadzhi's 'treasure' was a boy who had no memory? If they didn't know, what would I say? Who would I pose as? As Gadzhi's friend, customer, saviour?

I sighed.

"Maisu, let it be. There's no worry. Tomorrow we'll see.

And so, I fell asleep.

I woke up, feeling a bit dizzy. I stood up, and smiled. It was the day of the journey. It was 6AM.

"Gadzhi should be here by anytime!" I told myself.

After a while someone knocked at the door. It was Toona and Gadzhi. He had his luggage with him.

They went in.

"Maisu, we're going to go today at night. Are you sure you can pack your things till then?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure. Will you both help me?" I replied.

They nodded and I took a bag from the storage room. We spent some hours finding and packing my things.

It was actually a big baggage, so I packed all my clothes from my cabinet, some hygienic things, like my shampoo and I also packed a ball to play in case I got bored.

"Are we going to pack something to eat on our way?" I asked.

"Yes, I prepared some cookies, sandwiches and some other snacks for you" Toona said.

"I packed them in my rucksack." Gadzhi clarified.

I closed my luggage and placed it next to the door, afterwards I walked towards Toona.

"Hey, I still have food stored in the fridge. You may want to take it. You can use it for yourself or sell it. Since this is actually your house, you can also rent it to visitors if you want." I told her.

"Maisu, don't worry, I know that food cannot be stored for long, I'll take it as days pass. But still, although it's my house, I won't rent it to anyone. What if you come and that person doesn't want to leave? I don't want problems with anyone, thank you." She commented.

"Well, now my bag is packed and there's still light, which means we're not going yet. That means: I'm bored." I informed.

"It's comprehensible." Gadzhi said "But Maisu, try to act a bit more mature. We can arrange things or play some games or some other fun stuff."

"Ah, I know!" I shouted "Gadzhi tell me about your grandparents!"

"I'll tell you when we are on the carriage, then the long way will pass by really fast."

"Oh man!" I replied.

Both of the blacksmiths laughed at my reaction, I laughed as well.

"Then, come with me, I want to try something out. Will you come as well, Toona?" I suggested.

"No, I have to arrange all the things in the blacksmith, you know? Now that I'm all alone, I have to start something new." She rejected.

We all left the house. I also locked the door, so nobody would steal our luggage. Then I went with Gadzhi to the Desert or Summer Dungeon.

"What do you want to try out?" He asked.

I touched the blue marks on my left hand and transformed into a Wooly then I transformed back.

"Yes Maisu, I've seen that before. You don't have to prove that you can transform." He laughed.

"No, it's not that. It's something different." I explained.

I took his right hand in my left and pressed it. Then I repeated the process of transforming into a Wooly.

His black hair shook a bit but nothing else happened.

"Ugh, I though you were going to transform as well." I said.

"It doesn't matter, Maisu." He comforted me by hugging me.

"Well, let's go, then. It's stupid to stay under this hot weather."

We went back to town but it was merely lunchtime. The day was going to pass by so slowly.

After the short visit to the Summer Dungeon we went to the beach, to be more precise, to the small pier where you could fish.

It was a hot day, the sun was high in the sky and it was shining. There was not even one cloud, and several flocks crossed the sky. I saw Monica, Shia and Grandpa Wells sitting in the sand playing summer games. Ion was swimming in the open sea, behind the net that separated the area suitable for children from the deep ocean. Ion's brother, Carlos, was on boat fishing. When he saw me, he raised his hand. I raised mine as well.

It was such a beautiful day. I wanted to swim as well, but it wouldn't be the most intelligent thing to do, since I packed all my things in my rucksack.

I sat on the wooden floor. I took my boots out and submerged my feet in the water. I shook my legs. It was a refreshing feeling.

"Gadzhi" I said "We've got the whole day till we go away."

"Yes, let's go to eat. I'll invite, let's go to Gluten's Inn. He's a very good cook."

I blushed. It was like a romantic date in some books.

"But let's invite Toona as well."

He agreed and we went to the blacksmith. Toona was happy that we had invited her. We went and spent the whole midday in the Inn. First we had to wait because it was full. The food was delicious. We all got salad, spaghetti, meat and ice cream. Then we spent one hour talking with Gluten.

When we got out it was already darkening. I hugged Gadzhi.

"Yes, thanks god it's finally night."

I hugged Toona tightly and some tears ran down from my eyes. She cried too and secretly, Gadzhi was also crying.

"Please, stay safe. Both... Look for each other. Protect each other and don't run away. If you have each other's back then you feel safer. I will miss you both. Please write sometimes. And have fun. Now go, before you miss the carriage."

I hugged her. Then I kissed her cheek.

"I will, please, stay safe as well." I laughed.

Then Gadzhi and I went to my house to get the luggage.

"Here, let me carry your bag down the stairs." Gadzhi offered.

I put on a scarf and then went down. I put the keys under the rug.

We didn't go to any of the dungeons, we went to the crossroads and from there to a strange forest north of the village

"Gadzhi, I can carry my luggage now."

There was a sign with a strange drawing on it.

"Let's wait here. The carriage should be here anytime."

We waited patiently for half an hour. I started to get nervous but I when I started to think we missed the transport I heard some horses and straight after that a light appeared.

A short man with a hat saluted.

"I'm sorry, we had some problems on our way. But we're now ready. Today will be a quiet journey. Is it a passage for two? Then it will be 500 G. Let me take the baggage." He said.

The luggage went somewhere behind his seat. Gadzhi paid the price and we climbed up.

It was all from wood. It was warm inside. It also bid four places.

The carriage started.

I leaned against Gadzhi. He passed an arm around me. I kissed his cheek and closed my eyes. I could feel his breath. It was slow and warm. I embraced his arm. He was wearing a brown leather jacket, a black shirt, blue jeans and a white scarf.

"Are you okay Gadzhi?" I asked him, my eyes still closed.

"Yes, don't worry about anything Maisu. You can rest, you've been very excited today." He lovingly said.

"No, it's okay. I can sleep later."  
"Are you sure, you know that when we arrive at my grandparents house, you'll have to work very hard, don't you?"

I nodded. Then I opened my eyes and looked out of the window. I was astonished. I almost couldn't recognize the trees. It really raced.

Suddenly I felt a weight on my shoulder. Gadzhi had fallen asleep.

"You are so cute." I mumbled.

I looked out of the window. If I felt impatient before, now I was even more.

The sky began to change. It got darker that meant it was even later at night.

Gadzhi mumbled some words.

"What did you say?" I whispered.

"Maisu, if you want to sleep lay down on the other seats, or I'll move, it may be bothersome for you if I sleep on your shoulder." He said.

"Don't worry. Does the man know where we stop?" I asked.

"Yes. But Maisu don't worry about it, we'll arrive at dawn, you can sleep now."

At the end we both fell asleep cuddled one to another.

"We're here young men!" The rough voice said.

I woke up, and rubbed my eyes. I remembered that we went by carriage.

I was hugging Gadzhi and he was hugging me, so I blushed, worried at what the owner of the carriage might have thought.

Gadzhi laughed and we went down. Our luggage was lying on the ground so we picked it up and saw the vehicle go away. We were at a path bordered with high trees. They were not much and there was space between each one of them.

I held his hand he held mine and we walked through the trail It was dawn.

I yawned.

"Tired sleepyhead?" Gadzhi joked.

"Yes." I replied.

Soon we arrived at a beautiful flat house. It was built with stone and it was white and brownish green. It also had other colours of the nature. I heard a woman talking with some other people. I also noticed the calm sound of a creek.

"Wait here" he said.

He knocked at a door and some tiny bells rang with the wind.

A woman opened the door. She looked old. When she recognized Gadzhi, she looked surprised. She hugged him tightly and told him thousand things.

I got closer, carrying the two bags, Gadzhi's and mine.

"Oh, and you are?" She asked me when she saw me.

"He's a very close friend. He lost his memories and now I'm helping him."

"Don't tell lies Gadzhi. I've known you for long. It's been quite a long time since your last visit. How is your eye? Can you open it?"

"Yes grandma. I can." He said.

"So, I understand. The person that helped you was this young pretty boy here. And now to help everybody you're recovering his memories." She said.

I nodded.

"I'm glad to meet you, you can call me Grandma. Consider me part of your family. Your name is?"

"Maisu" Gadzhi answered.

"Grandma, it's a bit awkward, but I'll get accustomed. The thing is, to help everybody we only got a map and some text I had with me when I was found passed out, but they are all written in runes and I don't understand them." I explained.

"I see. I'll teach you then. We'll start the day after tomorrow. Today you'll rest and arrange your belongings; tomorrow I'll guide you around the house. Gadzhi, of course you don't need it but you can accompany your friend."

She guided us around the house and we got a room, which was Gadzhi's older playroom.

I squealed like a girl.

"This was your room when you were a kid."  
He laughed.

"Yes, that's right. Over there you can find toys, here books and pictures. Then over there you can find drawings and the crayons. There're two beds. One belongs to me. The other belongs to Toona."

I looked at Gadzhi's grandma.

She was tall, had white hair and green eyes. Her face was similar to her grandson's. She was wearing a sport suit and had sport shoes on.

"If you want you can sleep now." She said.

Then she closed the door.

I laid my luggage on the floor and changed into my sleeping clothes. Then I went to sleep.

"Thanks for all, Gadzhi." I said.

"Do not worry at all." He smiled.

That day was going to be special.

* * *

I hope you liked the story. I think it's a bit too fluffy and such but you'll see. Thanks for reading. ;)


	10. Halloween Special

Disclaimer: This is just for fun. I don't win any money writing this. Rune Factory 3 is from Natsume.

I hope you like this Halloween special. It's a bit weird. And it has nothing to do with the actual plot. Still I hope you like it. Happy Halloween to everybody. (If they read this. XD)

* * *

Halloween Special (Maisu's POV)

It was still dawn, but it felt like it was midnight. You could feel the tension on the air. I woke up. There was no light in the room. Gadzhi wasn't there. I stood up after some minutes.

I lost balance again. I heard someone knock at the door, so I opened it.

Gadzhi's face was pale. More than it used to be. His closed eye had black make up. The blue line that crossed his eye was now replaced with a false scar. He wore black clothes and held a lantern.

He was smiling. I smiled as well.

"What are you doing with that clothing?" I asked.

"Oh, Maisu, I forgot! You don't know about it. Today it's the day we put costumes on and go to the centre of the village and act a play with some other villagers. It's unlike our town, Sharance. We've been doing this for ages. I always acted with Toona, but then I grew up and had to look after the shop and it's been a long time since I've done this. You should participate as well, Maisu." Gadzhi told me.

I nodded, so he lit up the light in the room and started to look in the cupboard.

Soon a small hill of clothes was lying in front of me. I sat over it.

"Here you go! Put this shirt on." He told me reaching a white shirt.

I took my shirt out, and saw he started to blush. Then I tried to pull the shirt on, but it was too small. I returned it to him, and since my shirt got buried by other clothes, I had to sit shirtless.

"Gadzhi, hurry a bit, I'm freezing." I told him.

He handed me a shirt that had a wine colour. I put it on. Then I put some black trousers on and a coat. Then he gave me a cross.

"You'll be a priest." He said.

I put white make up on and a false scar.

When we finished I kissed him softly. We embraced then I hugged him really tight. Then I kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to drink water, okay?" I said.

I went to the kitchen. Then some heavy thing fell over me.

"Gadzhi! It's not funny. Let it be." I said.

I tried to turn around and run away but it was impossible. Then I understood it wasn't Gadzhi. The person tied my hands up and took me to the armoire. Then he closed and locked the door.

I couldn't move, since my hands were tied up.

I waited a bit, thinking it was just a joke and hoping Gadzhi would come over and save me, but after waiting a long time, I understood it was not possible.

My eyes got accustomed to the darkness and I started to recognize things. I saw I was sitting over some bags of flour.

I laughed a bit, seeing in which ridiculous state I was.

I fell asleep, seeing I could do nothing. After what seemed a short time, someone opened the door.

Although it was midnight, the light was too strong.

I saw someone dressed up as a skeleton. He helped me to stand up.

"Good! Now everything can start. You might see you are alone in the house. You have to look for Gadzhi and his family. You have till dawn. If you haven't done it in the specific time, you'll see what happens to you. Good luck!" He said. Then he broke the rope that tied my hands up.

When I turned around he wasn't there. He had left. It was a bit strange. And I didn't know Gadzhi's house. It was too big. I was practically lost.

I recognized that I was at the kitchen. Everything was dark. I tried to move around but my feet were also tied up.

I jumped a bit and looked for a knife. Then I cut the rope.

I didn't know what to do. I looked in our room but there was no one there.

I went out of the house. The moon was shining.

The wind was whispering between the few trees.

Then it hit me. I remembered the school and ran towards it.

I opened the door. There was a strange sound. I saw a shadow. I ran and screamed.

It was an old man. He seemed to be Gadzhi's grandpa, but I couldn't recognize his face.

"Is it you Gadzhi?" he asked.

"No, but you're going to be fine. Don't worry." I said.

"What is happening here?" he asked.

"I don't know for sure. I have to find everyone. It's my task, so please go out of the house and wait in front of it." I begged.

He stood up and went away.

I didn't know what to do. It seemed really simple. In a few hours I should have finished everything.

I found Gadzhi's grandma at the kitchen. Although it was there where I started my search.

She thanked me and went away.

I was confused, weren't they scared? Was it all a joke? It seemed so.

I looked around the house, but I didn't find Gadzhi.

Then I went to our room and sat on my bed.

"It's impossible that something will happen. They weren't scared. It isn't such a big deal." I told myself.

I waited some minutes and then I heard some sounds, they came from under the bed.

I looked under it, it was Gadzhi, but someone held me.

It was a shadow.

"Look at the window. It's already dawn. You haven't completed your task, as you may have seen. It's not completed." He said.

"What? Isn't this like, a joke?" I asked.

"Why should it? It's not a joke. We've been doing this for ages. And now you've broken the tradition, so you'll have to pay." He said. Then he tied my hands up and left me in the armoire.

"You'll spend here some years. I'll lock the door and burn the house." He said.

I hit the door, but it was impossible. Then I smelled fire. My heart started to beat really fast. What about Gadzhi? Was he going to die?

It wasn't a joke, was it?

With the smell I fell unconscious and hit my head.

"Maisu? Maisu, wake up. Are you hurt?" Someone said.

I opened my eyes and saw Gadzhi.

"Gadzhi! Aren't you, like dead? It was all my fault." I said.

"You just had a nightmare. It may happen, but I'm alive, just like you, and I'll always protect you, even if I die!" He said.

I looked around and saw a fire that was being done outside. All the students were there.

I sighed.

"Tell me, do you celebrate a day where you put costumes on. Then you go to the village and act a bit around?" I asked.

"Yes, how do you know it? It's today." He said.

I almost screamed.

"Please, don't go. Don't leave me alone. Not now, not today!" I screamed.

He kissed me and hugged me.

"Don't worry. We're not going. It's dangerous to go out at night. And I think it's stupid. I don't like acting very much."  
"So it was all a nightmare. I'm glad it's just a dream. Although it was very strange, I have to say." I mumbled.

"Don't worry. It happens to me a lot." He said.

I stood up, laughing at my now ridiculous and fictional dream.


	11. You have to meet your enemies

**Disclaimer:** Rune Factory 3 is not mine. It's natsume's. THis is only for fun, and I don't win any money with it.

I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10 (Maisu's POV)

It was late in the morning. Someone woke me up by opening the window that was next to my bed.

I yawned. With almost closed eyes I tried to recognize the one that woke me up.

I saw a woman and guessed it was Gadzhi's grandma.

I smiled to myself.

"Good morning Maisu" She said.

I yawned and mumbled a weak 'Morning'. She giggled and started to make Gadzhi's messy bed.

I let my body fall down to the bed and buried my face in the cushion.

"Oh god, I'm so tired." I shouted.

Gadzhi's grandma took the sheets out.

I mumbled some words but finally stood up. I didn't bother to change my clothes, so I went in my pyjamas to the kitchen and sat at the table.

I saw Gadzhi. When he saw me he started to laugh.

"You didn't sleep much, did you?" He said.

"Not really…" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Do you want to have breakfast? Today we'll be looking around the house. Tomorrow you'll start with your classes."

"It's true... Hey, do you know who attends the classes?" I asked.

"Oh, it's quite popular, many people from the village come over. Some stay here at night. We have an inn. Sort of, but it's still nice for students. If you want we can meet them later." He said.

I nodded.

He smiled at me. I smiled back.

I wanted to stand up and hug him so badly. But at the end I just sat on my table.

The clock showed 10 AM.

I left the table and went to my room to change my clothes and have a shower. Gadzhi was a bit confused that I didn't say anything and left so suddenly.

When I came out, I saw that Grandma was waiting to show me the house.

It was really quick. I saw all the kitchens, some living rooms, the library, the bedrooms and the dining room. It was a really big house. I liked it very much.

It had this strange royal atmosphere.

Like promised, Gadzhi went with me to see the residence.

It had a much humble look than the house. It was all built with wood, but inside there was a big brick wall, decorated with wooden statues.

There was a young girl, who talked to Gadzhi. He indicated that I should go up and meet the students.

I went up the stairs and saw some students talking on the hall. They seemed so intelligent. I wanted to start a conversation with them, but I didn't dare to. After some minutes they noticed my curious glare and mouthed a weak 'hello'. I smiled widely. Then they went into their own room. I felt happiness, they all seamed so nice and good.

Some girls came out of the room. All of them blushed and went down the stairs. I smiled.

I spent some more minutes watching people come and go to their room. All seemed interesting. To the moment I saw that man.

He had white hair, and had no eye. He had a big scar and looked fierce. He was talking to someone.

"Yes, wait a bit, till I can understand everything, then I'll kill both, the blonde boy and the dark haired boy as well. It'll be easy."

I couldn't move. He didn't notice me and went down the stairs.

When he disappeared I ran down to Gadzhi and hugged him and told him all I heard.

He kissed my forehead, but said he had to solve some problems.

I nodded, and crying went out of the door, hearing:

"How cute, is he your brother?"

I didn't care about it. I wanted to protect Gadzhi. Nothing should happen.

I went behind of the mind, hoping he wouldn't notice me.

He went to a forest. I followed him, worrying a bit.

I heard him talking to someone.

"Yes, I'm there. I just arrived, don't worry, everything will be fine. Yes, I understand. Kill both, you say? Isn't that a bit, well, it's okay. Just give me a date and I'll do it. Okay, I understand. Huh, should we take the blonde boy? No. Okay, I understand. See ya, chief!" He said.

I was worried about what could happen. I didn't want to lose someone important to me.

It started to rain. I cursed. If it rained, then the man would be able to see my footprints. There was only one option left. I transformed into the Wooly, and took some white sand, trying to appear as one normal Wooly.

I went out. The man saw me. He ran to me.

"Oh, what a cutie! Are you lost, wooly? Don't you know the way back?" He asked.

It was my chance, I ran away to the right, so I could go to the house.

"Oh, he ran away. What a pity." I heard him say.

Once I was near the house, I transformed back and shook the white flour away. Then I went out of the forest, as if nothing had happened.

It still rained, but now very hard.

I went to the student's inn. There I saw Gadzhi sitting, chatting with a student.

I stayed next to the door, waiting for him to recognize me.

He stood up and said goodbye to the student. Then he went to the door, where I was standing.

We went out.

I held his hand.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"That's what I want to tell you. We have to be careful." I only said.

We went to the house, then to the bedroom.

Gadzhi handed me a towel.

"Here, I don't want you to be ill because of the rain."

I laughed and dried myself a bit. After that I sat on my bed, looking out of the window.

"What happens?" He asked.

I told him everything I knew.

He looked worried.

"Wow, we've got a big issue here. Now I know, that what the salesmen said wasn't a joke. Maisu, we've got a big problem. We don't know where we should go, not even what we will find there. And I think we have already found some enemies. This is serious. Are you sure you want to go?" He said.

"Yes, of course! I'm not going to let you down. I will try to learn as fast as possible. Promise!" I said.

The rain was getting worse. I heard some blizzards. I looked at the window and sighed.

"You won't let me down? Maisu, you know, you never let me down!" He said.

"Gadzhi, I know what you're thinking. You're always asking yourself, if it is even possible for me to love you. You are always worried because of this. I know it. And I want to tell you. Even if you might think it's too soon to believe in love, I love you. I've been troubling myself, trying to understand my feelings. I know it. I love you, and always will."

He went to me. We kissed.

A blizzard crashed. I jumped back.

I hugged him and stayed like that for some minutes.

"Gadzhi, I want to do something. Can you please tell me, what time it is?"

He told me it was evening time.

I was quite shocked, seeing how time had passed so quickly.

"Okay, are you going to stay here?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I'm looking after the house, while my grandma finished his classes. Meanwhile, grandpa is going to prepare the meal. Why?" He asked back.

"You'll see. It's going to be fine. Just wait here." I told him. "Can I get some of your clothes?" I asked.

He nodded.

Then he went to the kitchen to drink some water and talk to his grandfather.

I looked in his closet. There I found some black clothes. I put them on. Then I put a dark robe on.

I went out, getting myself wet because of the rain.

I was a bit scared, I was in the middle of a storm, and it was difficult to walk, but then I saw the inn and tried to run towards it. I sat under a tree, covering myself with the dark clothes, so that nobody would notice me.

After some hours of long waiting, the man came out. It was the same as before. He walked away, but not to the forest.

I stood up and followed him.

We ended up in a cave. I went behind him and sat in the shadows.

"So, you're already here. I see. Do you know how you're going to do everything?" A quiet voice asked.

"Yes, my lord. I know every detail. I'm hundred percent sure, it's going to work."

"I see, then, well, I'm going now, someone is calling me." The voice said.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the man to go out, so I could find the way home. But that didn't happen.

He lit some candles in the back of the cave.

I was shocked. He would see me.

I had a quick idea. I took black coal from the wall of the wall and spread it across my face and my hair, turning it to black. Then I took my knife and ripped some clothes, turning to a poor man who had no idea where he landed.

I saw the man coming towards me.

"YOU! What are you doing here, you stupid brat?" He said.

I didn't respond, worried, my heart beating really fast.

"I, I don't know where I am! I was looking for some inn, but I got lost, and wolves tried to attack me, so I went here." I said, lowering my head.

He took my arm and made me stand up.

I was losing control of the situation. I saw he had a knife in the other hand.

"I'm sorry!" I said.

"That's what we'll see now." He said.

That's the last thing I saw before he went away and left me in the floor. Now I didn't know what he was going to do.


	12. Every Problem has its Solution

**Disclaimer:** Rune Factory is not mine. It's Natsume's. This is only for fun, and I don't win any money with it.

**Author's note:** I think this story is a bit of an AU. If you played previous Rune Factory games, then you'll see what I mean. Further chapters will have new characters. I hope you like the story.

Chapter 11 (Maisu's POV)

I was lying on the floor, clearly not in a very good condition. I was scared to hell. I didn't know what to do. My head was spinning, hurting. So the only thing I could conclude was that I couldn't think clearly. My fear increased, because I thought I wouldn't get out of the cave.

I heard steps, but they stopped before I could recognize the man from before.

"This is the most reckless action I've ever done in my life…" I told myself. Then I sighed.

I wanted to close my eyes and stop fearing everything, but it was not possible.

"Maisu…I've already done a reckless action, why not two. It's this or giving up and I don't want to give up and leave Gadzhi to his own luck." I reaffirmed.

With the little reserve of my strength, I slowly stood up. I was practically feeling dead, although nothing had even happened, but only thinking of it had consumed my energy.

I tried to smile. Then with little strength and huge effort I managed to get out of the cave without problem. The man was busy with his meaningless rituals, so that he didn't see I escaped.

I looked around me. The only light that lit the dense darkness was the weak one coming from inside the cave. I could recognize some shadows that I associated with the forest. That was the only thing I could identify. Everything else was a mistery for me.

Courage was the only thing that made me go on. I was scared, but I knew that it would be better to get lost in the forest than be killed in the cave.

I ran a bit so that the distance was greater if the man came out and recognized me. Then an idea came to my mind. Although it was a very simple idea, I had done it before so I gave it a try.

I transformed and rolled on the floor, so the black coal would make me appear different than a not ordinary golden Wooly. I ran a bit more, till only trees were around me.

I was rounded by many big trees, they were very close to each other. The leaves didn't allow the moonlight to light my way, so I actually ran without a real direction.

The fear of the man had disappeared, but now another fear had appeared. If I didn't know the way home I would be lost and I wouldn't get home.

I cursed everything, but I stopped talking out loud because I heard a noise.

Two persons appeared.

The two men with the white cloak I had seen in my dreams. They came closer and closer, but curiously I didn't fear them. It was like if I already knew them. Still I couldn't recognize their faces and their voices, because they also didn't talk.

They made a gesture and I followed. It was like if I was protected. I felt that there was so much peace around me I almost didn't notice I was walking.

I tried to speak, but my voice didn't work, it was like blocked, so I only smiled at them without knowing if they had seen my smile.

It was a really quick trip. I wouldn't have gotten out of the forest so fast. I wouldn't have even gotten out, in the first place.

When the number of trees lowered, and there was more space between each other, I saw a light coming out of a tall building. I recognized the inn.

I ran towards it, and then I remembered I had to thank my 'guides', but when I turned around, I saw they had disappeared.

I forgot about it and went on, looking back regularly as I walked.

The moon was shining and the rain had stopped, but had left a trace of itself. The ground was wet and the dust had become mud. The air also smelled wet. Still I told myself that that was not important and the only thing that was important now, was to inform Gadzhi about what had happened. I didn't know how much time had passed, but it was very dark. Not as dark as before, but still, it was. I betted it was a bit before dawn, so around midnight.

The wind blew lightly. I enjoyed the sound of it. It was relaxing. I decided not to enter the house, but sit in front of it and enjoy the nature. So that's what I did.

My black ripped clothes were dirty, my hands were grey, my hair was grey, my face was also grey and I was tired. I hoped Gadzhi wouldn't mind and wouldn't miss his clothes much.

I smiled as I looked at the full moon. A light was turned on in Gadzhi's house. Soon it was Gadzhi the one coming out with a lamp in his hand.

He looked at me and I looked at him. Then he just sat next to me and looked at the moon.

"I missed your presence. I looked everywhere in the house and the inn. I thought you had left. I see I was wrong." He whispered in my ear.

I just smiled.

"There's a lot I have to tell you. It's the most reckless thing I've ever done in my life." I replied, also whispering.

"I see, I imagine what you have gone trough. I just have to look at you." He said.

"Don't laugh. It was important. If I hadn't done it, then I wouldn't have information. But I have and it's very important."

"I want to know what you did out there. It might be useful for our plans."

"I followed the weird man. That's everything, but instead of going out, he lit candles and almost found me, so I just had to put coal on my face, hair and hands. Then I ripped the clothes and when he found me I said I was a poor man that was followed by wolves so just got in there. Then he held a knife in his hand, but went away. So I ran away. Two weird people helped me to come here safely, but I forgot to thank them. And I heard the chief talking to the man. He has a plan, so we have to get away from here as soon as possible. I'll try my best to learn quickly. And then…I don't know what else to say." I told him.

He looked quite shocked.

"Did he see your face?" He asked.

"No, I always looked down, and my hair was black, so I doubt he will recognize us."

I hugged him.

"Gadzhi, I was so scared…" I told him.

"I know, Maisu, I was, too." He said.

I smiled and then we both went into the house.

I had a quick shower to recover from what had happened. Then I just prepared the things for class next day, and sat at my bed, looking at the sun rising, while Gadzhi went asleep in his corner of the room.

I smiled as I listened to his quiet breathing. He smiled. I smiled as well and concentrated on my list of things I would need for class.

I reread the list. I needed pencils, a ruler, and paper to write in. I put it all in a small bag and changed my clothes.

Gadzhi was still sleeping and it was already morning, so I took the things and went to kitchen to wait for Gadzhi's grandma.

She was already there.

"Maisu, you're early. Where were you yesterday?" She asked.

"Oh, I was in a sort of walk and got lost. Eventually I found the way." I answered.

"Good, I see you have everything. Do you want to eat something before we start classes?" She asked.

I nodded and ate some bread.

Then I followed her to the classroom.

It was a huge room, a blackboard on the front. Many tables were there and some posters I didn't understand, because they were written in runes.

I was the first one so I sat on the last row, just in case the man came and recognized me.

Slowly, people started to come. Many were people I saw the day before, but there were new faces as well. There was only one seat free: Before me.

I took air and smiled.

"Good morning students! Many of you already know me, but for the new faces here, I am Greta. You may call me like that. I won't ask anything, but I want you to ask if there're questions, understood?" She said.

I nodded, everyone else just stood quiet.

We sat for four hours there. Then we had a small break and had to sit there for two hours more.

It was a very nice day. We talked about the alphabet in rune form then we tried to write our names. We learned that runes were used just like language. It was just a form of writing it. And I wrote a lot. I could even write sentences, slowly, but I could.

I was so happy about this.

After the class I stayed a bit more, so Gadzhi's grandma could explain me more difficult things.

"Gadzhi has told me about that strange person, so I want you to go away as fast as you can. You can have this alphabet, it'll help you to translate every text. I'll help you prepare your things, I want you to go, latest tomorrow evening." She said, giving me a sheet of paper.

I thanked her and went to my room, and took the map out.

I recognized everything. It was really easy. After some hours I had everything translated.

Gadzhi was still sleeping, but I didn't care, I would show him later.

After I had translated everything, but the name that seemed more important was the Empire. Next to it were two towns. Kardia and Alvarna. It also said the name of our town, Sharance. Other towns appeared as well.

I woke Gadzhi up and told him to look at the map. He looked sleepy, but agreed.

We sat together and studied everything that appeared in the map.

"Maisu, I'm so proud! You managed to translate everything, but now, we still don't know what we have to do." He said.

Gadzhi's grandma opened the door.

Then I remembered the book I had with me when I lost my memory. I took it out from my bag and gave it to her.

"Miss Greta, would you please read the runes? I would have to translate them and it's a bit difficult." I said.

She opened the notebook and took a glance of air. Then she started to read.

"Dear Diary, I don't know what to do. I already got another earthmate by my side, but the other one is a small kid. He is so cute! I treat him like my child. He doesn't have any parents. We found him on the street, all alone. He's 4 years old.

Tomorrow we'll start with his training, since it's already been a week, he is in a better condition now. His temperature has lowered and he started to talk again.

We are already three. With this we'll beat the stupid Ethelberd. But tomorrow I'll have to go back home. My mate has to go home as well. His children are also about the age of the kid. We'll leave the kid here in the inn. I hope he's comfortable with it." Gadzhi's Grandma read.

"It's interesting. But does it say anything about where we have to go?" Gadzhi asked.

"I'll read the other pages if you want." She said and then, continued reading, missing the next pages, and starting some pages further.

"Dear Diary, Micah has grown actually a lot. I still laugh when I think about the name we gave him. I think he's prepared now, to come with us to the city where we found him, inside the Great Empire.

He's so nice and caring with everyone here. I decided to take him where I live, and sometimes, the three of us, meet again. Still, we avoid the city. It's dangerous. Micah is strong enough to fight with us, but still I don't want him getting hurt. In a few weeks we'll go to the city. We'll stay at the inn. Still, we have to find someone willing to guide us. The best option would be Ivan, but he's a bit scared of the idea. At the end, I think we'll go alone. It'll be a long journey, but I want to go there, to that palace where the Empire lives. It's in the north, south of Kardia, so it won't be such a long journey. Tomorrow we'll prepare all the things."

"Okay, so we have to go to Kardia. Maisu, do you know where it is on the map?" Gadzhi asked.

I showed him the map and we looked for this city.

"I suggest, you go to Kardia, and then you ask for the city you're looking for." Greta said.

"How long would that trip take?" I asked.

I looked at the distance. It was really far away. I sighed.

"I would bet some days. Around two or three." Gadzhi said.

"Let's prepare everything now. We'll go at night. If we depart soon, we'll arrive soon." I said.

Gadzhi nodded, and I started to pack all my things. It was really easy, and in a few hours we had everything prepared, so we went away, to the place where the carriage had left us.

I smiled, and looked at the moon. Soon we heard the horses and told the driver to drive towards Kardia.

I smiled and got in the carriage. Then I looked at the moon until I fell asleep, smiling.


	13. Gadzhi's Memories

**Disclaimer:** Rune Factory is not mine, it's Natsume's, this is only for fun, and I don't win any money with it.

**Author's note:** This chapter is written in Gadzhi's POV and it's mainly about Gadzhi's past. Still, I hope you like it.

**Chapter 12** (Gadzhi's POV)

I climbed into the carriage, after I told the driver that we wanted to go to Kardia. He nodded and the horses started to run.

I looked out of the window, trying to recognize the landscape. Maisu mumbled some words, and I supposed he fell asleep, so I ignored him.

I recognized some lights. I smiled. That was the town where we would always go with my grandma. It was really close to where the house was, so it was no problem to go by our foot. I remembered when I was small, and images of those moments would cross my mind.

"_Gadzhi! Look, there's a circus over there. They have big cats! I want one as well, can I have one Gadzhi?" A small girl with short red hair, blue eyes, pointed ears and a dress said._

"_No Toona, those aren't big cats. Those are lions. They bite, and they are too big. What will your parents say if we buy one? It'll probably eat the whole town where you live." A woman with grey hair said._

"_But Grandma Greta… I want one." Toona said._

"_Toona, grandma is right. The first thing it'll do is biting your stupid friends, when it sees them. And you can't buy lions, they aren't for sale." I said._

"_It's ok, Gadzhi, it's our last day of the holidays. You shouldn't scare poor little Toona." Greta said._

"_But, she's so silly. Why?" I said._

"_Come on, Gadzhi, it's the last day you'll see each other. Till Christmas you won't know a thing about each other, why don't you try to be kind, so that you won't regret it later." A man with grey hair and red eyes said._

_I smiled and apologized to Toona._

I shook my head. Why was I remembering my childhood? I had promised myself, that I wouldn't bring that subject out. But still…

"_Why are you suddenly so quiet? What has happened to you? Come on." I screamed at a teenager Toona, with shoulder length red hair._

_She just sighed._

"_Grandpa! Grandma! Come on, tell me what has happened?" I shouted at my grandparents._

_They sighed as well. And since I saw they wouldn't tell a thing either, I just went to the mirror and looked at myself._

_I was tall, my black hair would be messy as always, and was a bit long. My right eye was closed. I hated it; it happened because of that stupid salesman. But it was already one year ago, so I had to accept it. I wore a simple shirt and shorts. _

"_You have to listen to us." My grandparents said._

_I turned around._

"_I'm waiting. Come on, talk already!" I said._

"_Toona's parents are dead. They died yesterday, so up today, you'll have to take care of her and she'll live with you in Sharance." They simply said._

_I was astonished. I couldn't manage to say anything. So I walked to Toona and hugged her. She started to cry._

"_Don't worry, you don't have to say anything." I said._

"_But, Gadzhi, it's unfair." She said._

"_I know. Let's go."_

_We said goodbye and left. Toona wouldn't talk. _

"_Toona, I'm taking care of the shop we owned. You'll have to work there, if you want. It's ok, I hope." I just said._

"_You're taking care? What about your dad and so?" She asked._

"_They aren't here anymore." I said._

"_Why is life so unfair to us." She said._

"_It's not, it's just how it should have been."_

"_Sometimes I just forget you're 18. It just seems you're even older. I want to be like you." Toona said._

_I smiled and took her bag._

Again, I shook my head. It was so stupid, so unfair. Life had been very hard for both of us. I started to work with 16, since I had to take care of the shop. Then Toona started to live in our house, and was like a sister to me. Still, she closed herself to the world. She was so kind when she was small, but after all the incidents everything changed. I wouldn't force her to talk. That would have been cruel to do. But that already happened, and it was stupid to remember it.

"_Toona, I want to tell you something. Maisu and me, we're going away." I said._

"_I know. I knew everything. Maisu told me he could transform into a monster, that's when everything came back to me. All the stories I was told. I remembered the rage, but I didn't feel it against Maisu. He's such a nice boy, it wouldn't be fair to make him pay." Toona said._

"_We're trying to solve the mystery, so we're going to Greta's house. Maisu will learn runes and then we'll save this town. Do you want to come?" I asked._

"_Who's going to take care of the shop? I have to stay here. And, I would be interfering all the time. You two are together, did you think I didn't notice it. And I've got nothing to do with saving the town. It's just your duty. I don't want to go. Simply as that." Toona shouted._

"_But, it's not my fault, that Maisu is the one. It's not HIS fault either. He even lost his Memory so don't make him pay the bill. Do you want to come? That's the question, not if I'm with him or not. It's the last time I ask: Do you want to come?." I also shouted._

"_No, I do certainly NOT want to go with you guys, you can go alone. I prefer staying here, and doing a better job than you did." She said._

"_Hey, wait! It's OK, but don't say that I didn't do a good job. Damn it, I was 16 when my parents left me with the shop. I was still a kid. And you know what that is. You were almost the same age when that happened to you. Look, I don't know what happens with you, but I won't talk to you until you think about what you said. It's not our fault if you're in a bad mood, okay, so let's try to be kind to each other." I shouted, went away and closed the door, in a bad mood. Toona also went away, but I did not see which way._

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but it was impossible, so I just tried to be positive and hope that everything would turn out ok.

The journey was ok. We stopped twice to eat something, and we arrived in Kardia after two days travelling. Maisu spent almost all the journey sleeping. I thanked the driver, paid the price and helped Maisu to step out.


	14. Meet the rest of your Team!

**Disclaimer:** Rune Factory is not mine, this is only for entertainment, and I don't win any money with this.

Chapter 13 (Maisu's POV)

Gadzhi helped me to step out of the carriage, then he paid and the carriage went away.

I looked around, the trees where really tall, but the thing that caught my attention was the tank that was in the centre, full of flowers and such things.

I laughed a bit, but then we went on.

"Hey Gadzhi, what do we do when we get there?" I asked.

"Maisu, you're the one that should know that. Don't you think?" He answered.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's see, I think we have to get directions first. Then we'll ask somebody about this city, and then we'll ask somebody to guide us. The best one would be Ivan, that man that is described in the diary, isn't it?" I said.

He didn't reply, lost in his thoughts.

We walked a bit more, always in the same direction and arrived near a house, so we decided to ask there.

A woman with short pink hair and blue eyes, with a patch in the left one, a long sleeved shirt and a skirt opened the door.

"Excuse me, I'd like to know some things?" I just said.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"We're Gadzhi and Maisu, from the town Sharance, in the south." I replied.

"OK, come in, please. We'll talk inside, it's too cold outside." She said.

We went in. It was a small house with a bed, a small kitchen and other rooms I didn't recognize.

"I'm Lynette. Pleased to know you, um…Maisu and Gadzhi, wasn't it?" She said.

We nodded.

"So, yeah, um… we were looking for this town, and now that we're here, we're looking for a city in the south, a city that's part of the Empire. Could you help us?" I asked.

"Huh, what are tourists like you doing looking for that place? It's dangerous, you know? Still, I know people that went there as well, so if something should happen, I know they'll be able to help. You're looking for the capital city of the Empire, the strongest place in the world. But it isn't as dangerous as before. Since Ethelberd was defeated for the first time ever, the city's population decreased, since all the people from the Empire moved away and tourists came and started to live there. So it shouldn't be dangerous if you can fight." She told us.

"And, do you know someone that could guide us?" Gadzhi asked.

"Guide you? Are you crazy? The only one that went there was Raguna, with Mist, his wife. But they went alone two weeks ago. You could always wait for them, but that would be too long. I don't doubt they'll spend there some months or so. But there's always Ivan. He only comes on Tuesdays, to sell things. He knows the way, so maybe you can ask him. Still, I doubt he'll want to guide you. He's scared." She answered.

"Oh, ok, I see, so, we'll have to wait till next Tuesday. Is there an inn or so?" I asked.

She gave us the directions and a map and we went to the inn.

"Oh, new customers! Oh, it's you…"A female voice said.

"Huh, do I know you? I'm sorry, you see, I kind of, lost my memory." I asked to a tall woman with a ponytail, dark eyes and brownish hair.

"Oh, then. It's ok. I'll act as if I didn't know you." She said. "I'm Lady Ann, the keeper of this inn you see here."

"Oh, we're Maisu and Gadzhi. We want to stay here for a bit. Maybe till next Tuesday." I said.

"Ok, Do you want separated rooms or only one?" She asked.

"The cheapest." I said.

"OK, the room in the middle is yours. You can have breakfast, lunch and dinner here, it's all included in the price. 30 Gold per day." She said.

We paid the price and went into the room, which had two beds. We put the bags on the floor and slept a bit.

"Hey, Gadzhi!" I said, with my hands behind my head, resting a bit, looking at the ceiling. "What's in your mind right now?"

"Huh. Why do you ask?" He said, obviously nervous.

"Just asking. I'm bored, you know. Don't you think it would be funny to look into people's minds?" I replied.

"Nah, don't think so. You would be pretty surprised it you knew what actually people may think." He said, afterwards he laughed. I didn't understand it.

"Uh. Okay…I don't catch it, but still, doesn't matter. Hey, say, do you want to look a bit around. Just staying here is a bit boring, isn't it?"

He agreed, and we went out of the inn.

Once outside, I noticed the beauty of the town. The tiles on the floor where a bit old, and the shields a bit rustled, but it still had its own beauty. The trees where green, and the walls where built from big red tiles. We went to the right and saw sand. It was the beach. It had wide stairs. We went down, and I felt the sand in my feet. There was a big shell on the shore. And a shop was north of it. It seemed to be a fishing shop. There was a small bridge, probably for fishing. Sitting on it, refreshing his feet was a young person. He moved his legs, splashing the water, looking straight at the horizon. We moved a bit closer. It was a young man, but clearly older than me. He had dark hair, some feathers adorning his hair. He had a white sleeveless shirt, and some brown trousers. There where no shoes to be seen. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Um…Hello." I managed to say.

The boy didn't turn around.

"Hello…" He deeply said. He had a calmed, deep voice, and spoke slowly.

"How are you?" I politely asked.

"Everyday makes no difference for me, so I guess I'm feeling fine, or so I hope. And you?" He said.

"I'm feeling fine, thanks!" I answered.

It was then when he turned around.

His face was young. He had dark strong eyes, with a determined look on them. He wasn't smiling, nor he seemed to be sad. Neither neutral, but something on his face told me that in his younger days he used to laugh and smile a lot, probably, imp-like, always causing cute mischief. Now he just seemed to be lost in his own world.

"I'm Nicholas, nice to meet you. I'm Sabrina's son. And you are? Your face reminds me of someone I've probably met before." He introduced himself.

"Err…Well, I'm Maisu, and this is Gadzhi. I'm 18, or so I think." I introduced myself.

"Maisu, I don't remember asking for your age. Still, it doesn't matter. Your name is not the one I remember. If you want to know my age, although if you didn't want to, then you wouldn't have told me you age; it's 33. I was once young, although, my innocence got lost really soon, for a kid that is." He said.

"Oh, really? What happened?" I asked.

"You see? If you don't want to tell something, but want the other counterpart to ask, just bring the subject out, and it'll be easy. It's part of the human psychology." He mumbled. "I lost something precious to me: my first and only love. I'm still waiting for her to come back: Cecilia, an adopted elvengirl. Although, I heard she married. And has a young boy about your age. Still, I'll wait till the end of the times."

"Oh, I see, I'm really sorry…Truly!" I said.

"I'm happy you are. But well, what am I doing, telling a young man my stupid past. Go, Maisu, you'll probably have other things to do." He said.  
"Nice to meet you, Nicholas, but please, cheer a bit up. Forget it, and try to find something new. If you always look for your past, you won't see what awaits in the future, don't they say?" I said.

"Yeah, they do…" He said, never finishing his sentence, turning again around, and looking again at the horizon.

Then I went to the shop nearby.

It smelt like fish. There where rods everywhere.  
"Hey, welcome!" A female voice said.

"Hey" Gadzhi said.

"Welcome to the fishing shop. I'm Sabrina. Have you met my son, Nicholas? I can't find him anywhere." Said a slightly tanned woman with middle long blue hair and dark eyes.

"Yes, he's at the bridge, remembering something." Gadzhi said.

The woman cursed.

"That boy, when will he grow up? What have I just done? Poor boy of mine. Sometimes I just wish that Cecilia girl never appeared around here. Or she never left. I don't know. It's stupid, he spends time looking at the horizon, waiting for her to return. But she's married and has children! Stupid, stupid Nicholas." Sabrina mumbled to herself, going out of the shop.

"Maisu, I think we've got nothing else to do. Why not go back?" Gadzhi said.

I nodded and we went back. After having a shower, we both laid on the bed. Gadzhi was reading, and I was doing a weird puzzle I found in the shelf.

"Hey, Maisu, did you know that when people suffer great shocks, their memory tends to delete those memories, in order to be capable of surviving?" He said.

"Wow, I didn't know that. Maybe that's what happened to me? Where does it say that?" I asked.

"Yeah, maybe it was that what happened. It's here; I just read it a moment ago. Do you want to read it?" He asked showing the book.

"Nope, I'm too busy with my puzzle. And actually, pretty tired as well, so I'll go to sleep. Go on reading if you want. Good night!" I said, putting the puzzle away and falling asleep.

"Night…" Gadzhi said, returning his attention to his book.

I woke up the next morning, noticing that it was already Tuesday. I went out, had breakfast and leaving Gadzhi in the room, sleeping, looked for Ivan.

It wasn't very hard; he was always near some bench, near the mayor's house.

He had brown hair, blue kind eyes and had a stick, probably for walking. When he saw me, his eyes lit up.

"Hello sir." I said, "I'm Maisu, from Sharance. Um, I kind of lost my memory, but I know I've got to go to a place south of this town. It's the capital city of the Empire. Lynette told me you knew where it was, so I wanted to ask if you could guide me."

"Maisu? Well, it's a bit dangerous, you know? But I'll go. It isn't a problem right now. Let me finish some things here and I'll pick you up at night, Ok?" He said.

I nodded and went away.

"That was easy!" I told myself.

I returned to the inn.

Gadzhi was already awake.  
"Hey, you won't guess how easy it was to convince Ivan. He'll pick us up at night." I said.

"I'm glad it turned out well. I'm excited, what will happen?" He said.

"I don't know, but the only thing I know right now, is, that it's going to be a long, long day. Agh, I hate waiting." I mumbled.

Gadzhi kissed me. I blushed a bit.

"Heh, you're so cute, you still blush." He said.

"He-Hey! D-Don't say that, you're blushing as well!" I said, making a dramatic gesture, pointing at his cheek.

"Yes, but you're cuter than me when you blush, little Maisu." He said. I blushed even more.

"Damn it." I just cursed.

"What are we going to do, then?" He asked.

"Um, I've got no idea. Although, maybe, maybe we could write a letter to Toona." I said.  
Gadzhi declined.

"You can do it alone. I don't want to write right now. Um, I'll go out for a small walk, will be back soon." He said smiling and ruffling my hair, putting a jacket on. But still, I could see a hint of angriness in his eyes. Maybe something happened between them?

I ignored it, waiting for later to ask about it, and started to write my letter.

'_Dear Toona, _

_How are you doing in Sharance? I'm doing pretty well; we're already in Kardia. I learned all the runes. If you want, I'll write your name in runes. It's funny, although, maybe it is pretty boring around here. We're going to the capital city of the Empire tomorrow. There we'll help, so that Sharance doesn't get destroyed…_'

I left the letter on the table, since I didn't know what else to say. I sighed and went back to the puzzle I left undone the day before.

It was easy to finish, so I left it on the table along with the letter, put a jacket on and went out.

"Um…Lady Ann, have you seen Gadzhi?" I politely asked.

"Why, Maisu? Yes, he just went out. I think he said something about an 'important building'." She answered.

I ran out and went up. Then I saw the church.

"I bet he'll be there!" I said to myself.

I entered the building. There where many benches. Also an altar. There was someone praying. It was Gadzhi.

I sat on the bench, waiting for him to finish.

Actually, he prayed for so long, that I fell asleep on the bench until someone ruffled my hair and thus, woke me up.

"Come on, Maisu, let's go." Gadzhi's voice said.

"It's cold, isn't it?" I just said, while standing up and going out of the church.

Gadzhi laid his jacket on me.

It was already evening, so we hurried up to get into the inn.

"Oh, there you are. Ivan was looking for you." Lady Ann said when we got inside.

"Yes, ma'am, here I am." Ivan said, coming towards us.

"Hello, Ivan. This is Gadzhi. He'll come with us." I said.

Ivan made a strange face, but I didn't care about it and went into the room and got the package. When I came back, I saw they where talking to each other, clearly happy. I was glad that every problem was solved.

"Oh, give me that luggage, it'll be taken by the carriage." Ivan said.

I was surprised, but didn't say anything, gave him the bags and saw how he went out, and came in practically seconds after. I couldn't say anything.

"Come with me, we'll go. Are you ready?" He said.

We both nodded. Then we went out of the village.

It wasn't that dangerous at all. It was a straight way the one we had to follow. It didn't have any complications or obstacles. There wasn't anybody there apart from us, and the landscape was pretty green. There where lots of trees of all sorts, and flowers. We stopped twice to eat, but arrived pretty fast.

"Do you see that great palace over there? Well, behind it there's the town. It's the biggest town in the whole Empire. It's pretty busy as well. You've got many shopping streets, and you can easily see carriages on the streets, fancy people, circus, and such things. It's pretty difficult to walk on the main streets, but there are ones that aren't that full." He explained. "Do you know someone there?"

"No, but we only know that we've got to go there because of a prophecy involving me and Maisu." Gadzhi said.

Then he proceeded to tell Ivan the whole story.

"Oh, I see, well, I know some people there who may be useful, truly." He added.

We smiled and went on walking till we saw the main entrance.

In town it was just like Ivan had explained, and the buildings where really beautiful, they where fancy and big and they where all greyish-white. It was a beautiful and strong city.

"They should be nearby. Or so they said." Ivan mumbled to himself, guiding us.

We left the big, busy and noisy streets, just to go on in smaller and quieter ones, but the streets where still beautiful.

"Hey, there you are Ivan!" A cloaked man said, winking.

He hugged Ivan.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Pretty well, and you?" Ivan replied.

"Also." The man said. "So this young boy here…"

"I'm Maisu, sir. And this is Gadzhi." I said.

"Maisu?" The man asked. "Well, let's go inside, we'll talk there."

It was a big house. It was decorated with blue things, the walls where baby blue.

The man put his cloak away.

It seemed to be a young man, with brown, neck-length hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue suit.

"Nice to meet you, Maisu. I'm Raguna." He said.

I just smiled.

"Oh, and you are Gadzhi? I see. Also, nice to meet you." He said to Gadzhi.

"Same to you." Replied Gadzhi.

"So, you lost your memory?" Raguna asked.

"Well…yes." I started to say.

"Hey Rag! You're here! Oh, and you brought guests!" Another young man said, while jumping down the stairs.

He had short auburn red hair, golden chocolate eyes, and had a blue bandage tied around his head. He wore a shirt and short blue trousers; he had some pockets around it.

"Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Kyle." He said. But suddenly stopped when he saw me.

"He lost his memory, Kyle." Raguna said.

"Shouldn't we explain who he is?" He asked to Raguna.

He nodded and we sat at the table.

"Maisu, you lost your memory. I bet it has something to do with Ethelberd. This, or it's just a sign of all Earthmates." He started to explain.

"Wait a moment." Gadzhi said. "Is he an earthmate?"

"Yes, did you ever read the journal you had with you?" Kyle asked.

We both nodded.

"This Micah-boy that's described is you. We trained you, and although we didn't want you to fight, but you were trained. Some months ago, we wanted to strike at the palace, so we sent you away to finish your training. Alone. You never appeared again. Now I see, it's because you lost your memory." Kyle explained.

"But, there's more to it. Gadzhi is also involved." Ivan interrupted. "Salesmen told him he would find a 'special someone', that would make him open his eye, and that they should go to a special place in a map if they didn't want the village to be destroyed."

"So, you're also involved. But you aren't an earthmate, are you?" Raguna asked.

"No, I've got no sort of special powers, apart from the ones I've got from my race." Gadzhi explained.

"And you can open your eye?" Kyle asked.

Gadzhi nodded, and I blushed.

"So Micah's his special someone." Raguna said.

"Um, excuse me. I'm sorry, but it's so familiar to me, being called Maisu. I know Micah was my name, but could you just address me by Maisu?" I asked.

"Of course, there's no problem, Maisu." Kyle said.

"So, what should we do?" Ivan asked.

"We have to keep up with Maisu's training. Just so he rediscovers his powers as an earthmate, then we will go to those meetings and at last, we'll prepare the attack. Maybe then he'll remember." Raguna answered.

"Oh, yes, Rag, my boys will be here for the attack and the meetings. Just so you know." Kyle said.

"You've got children?" I said, not believing it. "But you're so young!"

"Hehe, the powers of the earthmates, you seem young no matter what! But yes, I've got children. Two. Aaron and Aria. They're 18. Just like you. They are very strong, they saved my life when I disappeared." He said.

"So, do you see this house, Maisu? This is my house here in this city. Kyle's just the next one, and yours is in front of this one, but Ivan only told me there was one person coming, so, you see, it's got a bed for only one person. There aren't anymore. I hope you don't mind." He said, turning to Gadzhi.

"Oh, it's not a problem, I'll just sleep on the floor." He said.

I grabbed his hand. He blushed.

"Oh, Maisu, you seem so fragile now. But Gadzhi, you'll see when he rediscovers his powers, you'll be amazed." Kyle said out loud.

We both blushed four shades of red, Kyle just laughed.

"So, what are we going to do here? Can't we just go out?" I asked.

"You'll probably get lost. It's such a huge city. I don't know how big it is, but it's the biggest in the Empire, that's why it's the capital city." Raguna said.

"Well, I see you come along, so I'll just go." Ivan said.

We all thanked him, as he went out.

"I know, why don't we show Gadzhi and Maisu some photos. It'll be funny. You'll see." Kyle suggested.

We sat at the table as Raguna took some albums out.

In the first one you saw photos of Kardia and his residents. It hadn't changed with the time. You could also see a young Nicholas. He was laughing along with another small girl, which I supposed was Cecilia.

"You know, Maisu? We have suffered amnesia as well. We lost our memory. I couldn't recover it, though. It was deleted by the empire. It's sad, but I decided to go on with my life. Kyle suffered it as well, but he remembered why he was in that town." Raguna explained.

"I'm sure you'll recover your memory at some time." He added.

The second album was about Kyle's hometown. It showed an adult Cecilia, some two young children who looked like Kyle, other children and residents.

In the third there was a small kid. He was blonde and had blue eyes, and a cute look on his face.

"Is this, me?" I asked.

They nodded.

I laughed and continued watching photos of my childhood, even if I couldn't remember it.

Soon it became evening. We said goodbye and went to our house.

It had one bed, but it was big enough for both.

I had a shower and Gadzhi prepared dinner, then we ate together and fell asleep.

My heart was racing truly fast.

"I'm happy you've found out what you have to do." Gadzhi whispered in my ear.

"Me too." I whispered, before falling asleep in Gadzhi's arms.


	15. Feeling the strength

**Disclaimer:** Rune Factory is not mine, it's Natsume's and I don't win any money with this. Hope you like this chapter.

(Reviews are always welcome!)

Chapter 14

I woke up in the middle of the night. Some window was open, and the air made something crash against the floor. I carefully disengaged myself from Gadzhi's arms, trying not to wake him up and closed the window. It was around midnight, or so the clock said. The moon was shining, and its light traversed across the window. It was a very beautiful sight.

I looked at the street from the window. It was a blind alley. You could see Kyle's house in front of ours. Next to it was Raguna's. You could see other houses, and a pub, which was closed. I loved the sight of the quiet street. If you looked above Raguna's house, you could see some other houses, that where in the distance. Much further away there was a castle, which was tall and big. It was the biggest city I could ever imagine. I stopped thinking as soon as I heard Gadzhi coughing. I turned around to see what had happened. He was sleeping peacefully. I came closer and looked at his face. My heart beat faster than ever. No doubt was left, I loved him. I loved him with all my heart's content, in every possible way. I was happy. He was such a courageous young man. He was only three years older than me, but he was far more mature than anyone I knew. That was my impression, though.

I couldn't sleep anymore, so I took a warm jacket and went outside. It was very cold, I even could see my breathing whenever I exhaled, but, of course, it was midnight.

I looked at our street's name, wrote it down on a paper and walked without destination., without knowing where I was actually going. It was like an adventure. The streets where all deserted. Nobody was doing anything. The streets where like abandoned. Nothing compared to the day before. The only person I saw was an apparently poor man, who was sleeping in a corner of a street. I felt pity towards him. I looked away, trying to orientate myself. I recognized a blacksmith, and some other shops, whose name I couldn't remember. I was scared, because I didn't know where I was going anymore. The city was so big, that I was already lost. I was far away from our street, and the worst, since it was such maze-like city, I didn't know where it could be, I didn't know the way back. There wasn't also anybody I could ask, since there wasn't anyone on the street. I began to stress myself. What could I do? I always could walk and try to find my way back, but I would lose my way even more. I could stay there in the midst of the cold night and wait, but then I would freeze, so I needed to walk. Should I just walk in circles?

I tried to forget the fact that I was lost and try to walk a bit more. Thanks god, I heard some steps. I turned around and saw a tall figure in a dark jacket.

"You seem stressed about something, dear young man. What is the matter?" A deep voice said.

"Um…yeah, I'm lost…I'm trying to get back, but I can't." I said.

The man was blonde and had green eyes. He was really handsome.

"Yes, maybe I can help you. It's really easy to get lost in such a city like this one. But it's not my case, I'm a guard, so I must know all the streets here." He said, lengthening his hand, which I shook.

"Here, this is the street I'm looking for." I said, showing him the paper.

"Wow, this is awesome. Do you know how far this is from the place we're at? About two hours." He said.

"That can't be right. I haven't walked for that long. If I had a clock I would tell you how long I've been walking." I responded.

"There is one clock in the central plaza, other in the middle plaza. I think there's also one at the clockwork plaza and in the others maybe as well, but I don't go there too often. It's not my duty to look after those places." He told me. "Anyway, let's get going."

I walked next to him, and he introduced himself as a soldier of the Empire.

"Well, it's such a shame that with such important holidays like the one today, there is such a bad weather." The soldier said. "Are you going to participate in the games?"

"Uh…Yeah." I said without thinking. "Yes, I'm going."

"Well, I'll see you there, then." He said smiling

He was right: we walked for a long time. When we finally arrived it was about 5 o'clock.

"Well, if you are going to participate in the games today, then you have to sleep well. I look forward to see you there. Your name is…?" He asked.

I didn't know if I could trust this man, so, instinctively I said another name.

"Micah. That's my name." Of course it was my name, but I didn't use that anymore, for instance, until I remembered my past.

"Okay, Micah, be safe." He said, going away.

I entered my house, hoping that Gadzhi wasn't awake.

It was a warm feeling. The house was warm. I ran the stairs up, and saw that Gadzhi was already awake.

"You're there?" He said. He then ran towards me and hugged me, lift me up in the air and turned around for a bit.

I felt happy like a small kid.

"Where were you, Maisu? Oh my god, your skin is too cold. You were out? Don't just stand there, I'll give you a warm jacket." He said.

After he had calmed down, we went downstairs to the living room and sat on the sofa, cuddled to each other.

"I went out because I was too bored and couldn't sleep. I got lost but I found a guard who leaded me back here." I whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry. I'm just glad you're safe. If something would ever happen to you, I don't know what I would have done." He replied.

"Yeah, well… I think it has gotten warmer outside. Shall we go to Raguna's house, so I can start my training?" I said to him.

"Yes…oh, you are an earthmate. It's just so… strange. You are a powerful person, Maisu. You will have to get accustomed to that feeling. I bet you are going to be safe on your own after you recover your strength. " Gadzhi whispered to himself.

"Oh, my…Gadzhi… Nothing will change. I will stay with you, even if I have to give up on my powers. It won't matter… You did the same with me, didn't you? " I said.

"Yeah… that's right. I have powers as well… Well… let's stop this melancholic conversation. Nothing has happened yet, has it? So, it's stupid to try to figure out future events. Let's go." He said smiling.

That's what we did. We went to Raguna's house, where we met the other two earthmates. There was also a new person: Raguna's wife, Mist.

She was crazy, but too funny. I couldn't talk too much to her, because she went to the market to buy groceries.

"Well, Maisu…we have to plan something out. Today, we are going to let you find your true power. It's the basic. It's necessary, so you can relearn the spells. It's really easy. Today you're going to go with Kyle to the coast, for some days. When you find out what you can do, you'll return here, and we both will practice." Raguna explained.

I was excited.

"Maisu!" Someone screamed. "So, you're prepared for today? It's going to be nice. Let's go. Come on Gadzhi, you can come as well, or will you prefer staying here with old boring Raguna?"

It was Kyle.

"How are we going to go to the coast without taking some transport?" I asked.

"Teleportation." Kyle said.

I looked him with an astonished face.

"Are you talking seriously?" Gadzhi said.

"Yeah, you bet. And soon you'll learn this spell too."

It was really quick, then, we appeared at a strange field. You could hear the waves, so it was certainly the coast.

"So yeah, what are we going to do?" I asked, screaming, since the sound of the wind was too strong.

"I'm going to give you some exercises, so you can find the source of your strength!" Kyle screamed.

"How do I do this?"

"You don't have to do anything. Just try to concentrate on the words and sentences I'm going to say. Understood? Gadzhi, I would recommend you that you go away from Maisu, unless you want to get hurt." Kyle screamed.

I saw Gadzhi running away, his hair waving in the air. I closed my eyes and felt the wind against my face. I also heard the waves. I calmed myself down, and waited to hear Kyle's voice.

"Maisu…please…I beg you…feel rage. Everything will follow later." He said.

'Rage?' I asked myself. 'How can I feel that?'

I tried to imagine someone taking Gadzhi away from me. It was really easy and the feelings streamed inside me.

"Well, NOW! SCREAM! OPEN YOUR ARMS… Let the energy flee away from you…" Kyle screamed.

I did so. It was like letting all that accumulated emotions flow and go away. I felt powerful, but I didn't open my eyes. I waited until it all stopped, and then fell to the ground because so much energy stopped.

He saw Kyle and Gadzhi running towards him.

"It was amazing, Maisu. You are even more powerful than ever. You should have seen it. You remembered really fast everything. It's really useful. You just need to feel other feelings, to express the nature of your power. It's really easy." Kyle told me.

"You did great. It was amazing, truly. I have never thought that you would have that power…" Gadzhi said.

I felt tired.

"Don't worry, it usually happens. You just have to be careful. Don't overuse your powers and everything will be fine." Kyle said.

We practiced with other feelings. The next times I opened my eyes, and saw what a beautiful spectacle happened whenever I let my feelings flow. After a few times, I managed to let the spells flow without screaming neither opening my arms. It was amazing. But it was also tiring. I wanted to try new things out but it would have been to exhausting for me, so we stopped practice. Kyle told me that I was ready for fighting with Raguna. I wouldn't have expected to make such a big progress in small time, but at the same time, I was proud of myself.

"Yeah! You did very well, Maisu. Let's go home." Kyle said.

We appeared in front of our house. We parted and went to our respective houses.

After a long shower, I sat on the sofa with Gadzhi.

"You're just amazing." He said kissing me.

"I know. It's just like…so impressive. I would have never thought I could do that sort of amazing things." I told him.

"Just wait until you gain more power. You could destroy the world with your amazing self." He said.

"Oh, come on, it's not that impressive. But anyway… I will fight against this, just to protect your village. I won't give up. And you'll fight with me." I said.

"Yeah…"Gadzhi said, lowering the head. "You have my promise that we will save everyone from the bad."

"That's right. Bad is always nasty. I won't let anyone hurt somebody else." I affirmed.

"Oh, Maisu, I would like to have known you before you lost your memory. I bet you were an amazing person." He said.

I felt bad. I didn't know what to say. Did I still want to be Micah? I didn't think so. I wanted to be Maisu forever and ever. What if I went back to Micah and forgot about Gadzhi? I didn't want to risk anything, and maybe it was better to leave things like that.

"Oh, yeah! I promised the guard I would be at the games today. But, I don't want to go. I don't even know where they are! So we would get lost." I screamed.

"I have an idea. Why don't you use your powers to make the weather rainy?" Gadzhi suggested.

"Nice idea! But, well…it doesn't matter, I'll try." I said.

I tried to imagine rain. I imagined the guard under the rain, soaked. It was rather a funny image. Then, I closed my eyes, expired air and let my body do the work. I opened my eyes, seeing how some strips of light broke away from my body and went out of the window, going to the sky. Then, it started to rain, but only in the distance. I remembered that the city was too big. I repeated the process, trying to maintain the pressure in the other strips of light. I managed it.

Rain started to pour over the whole city, but I couldn't watch the show for too long, since I had used too much energy. I collapsed in Gadzhi's arms.

"Maisu! Maisu! Wake up!" He screamed. But I was too tired to open my eyes, so I let my body fall and closed my eyes.

I opened them after what had seemed a minute.

"Are you feeling better?" A voice asked me.

"I…I don't know…what has happened?" I asked.

"You collapsed, but it has already passed an hour, so you should feel better." The voice said.

I recognized Gadzhi.

"Gadzhi! I'm sorry!" I said.

"You don't have to feel sorry about anything. You have an amazing will! I doubt anyone could maintain the power of rain for such a long time like you did. And the spot is pretty big as well. You see? It's still raining." Gadzhi explained.

"Okay…I'm too tired." I said. "I'm going to sleep."

Gadzhi carried me to the bed, and sat next to me.

"Shall I tell you a story?" He said.

I nodded, too tired to say anything.

_Once upon a time, there was a small girl, who helped everyone and was very kind. Her parents had some friends, who also had a son. The girl always thought that this boy was her 'brother', but he didn't think that way. He would always find a way to make the little girl's life impossible. _

_He would laugh at her, hit her, scare her, mock her with his friends, but she wouldn't care. Sometimes she just cried, others she just ignored him, but she had promised to the boy's grandparents, that she would always be there for the boy. _

_He was older than her, so he gained independence faster than her. One day, the last one he would see the annoying girl, his grandparents forced him to be kind to the girl. She was very thankful and felt happiness inside her. That was also the last day she would see her 'brother' in a long time. Years passed. _

_One day, the boy's parents were brutally killed, so he had to continue his life without them. He changed up to this point of his life. He took the shop and continued with it's business. It could seem so easy for him, but he had an accident. Yeah, that's it, and accident. His appearance had changed. Nobody did care about this, but the boy did. He didn't like it, but continued his life. Until the day he met again with the girl. Her parents had died as well, so he had to take the lead role in her life. She had changed as well. She wasn't the same as before. So, the days passed, until one day the boy got bored and went away leaving the girl with the shop._

"That's it? It ends like that?" I asked Gadzhi.

"No, but, I'm too tired to continue with the story." He said. I knew he was lying.

"Okay. I'm going to sleep then." I said, closing my eyes.

"Good night, Maisu. I'm going to stay awake for a bit, don't worry." He said.

I closed my eyes, and slept.


	16. Fireball

**Disclaimer:** This series is not mine, it's Natsume's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun.

Enjoy

* * *

I was bored. I didn't know what to do, but knowing what had happened the day before, I decided to stay at home. Still, that didn't change the fact that there was nothing to do and that Gadzhi was still sleeping. I stood up and went to the mirror. I didn't actually like it. Blonde hair, blue eyes… and Monica was right, I was kind of girlish. I made a sad expression and sat on the floor, touching the mirror's cold surface. I sighed. I didn't know what was happening to me, but I didn't feel good. It was rather a strange, stupid feeling. I wanted to shout.

"What the heck is happening to me, god!" I shouted. I wanted to hit the mirror, but I knew what consequences it had, so I just sighed.

Soon, I had comforting arms around me. I laid my head against his chest. Gadzhi stroke my hair.

"You're beautiful, you don't have to worry." He whispered in my ear.

I turned around and hugged him. I rested my head against his. Our noses touched. I was blushing, but I didn't care.

"Maybe it is true that you look girlish." He started to say. "But is it really bad? I mean, I'm in love with you. I don't care how you look, because I will love you by any means."

I didn't reply, but I started to cry.

"What is happening to me?" I asked.

"I don't know…too much has happened in these days, maybe that's why you are feeling strange. But don't worry. I'll always be there for you." He said.

I sighed and went to the bed. I extended my arms and sighed again, as I let my body fall down.

"I'm afraid I'm changing, Gadzhi. I'm getting stronger. I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to stop loving me, because I'm different." I said indifferently, while playing with a braid of hair.

"I know you're changing: I already feel it now, but come on Maisu, everybody changes. But I will confront those changes. I'll back you up, no matter what." Gadzhi tried to explain.

"Anyway…I'll try…to make those changes less noticeable, okay? And now, we've got to go. I'm going to battle with Raguna today!" I said, trying to smile.

Gadzhi smiled, and we went to Raguna's house, where we had breakfast with Raguna, Mist and Kyle.

"You know, tomorrow my kids will come to pay us a visit." Kyle informed.

"I still can't believe that you have kids…you seem so young." I said.

"They are your age, Maisu." Raguna said.

"Yes, but they will be here for our battle, won't they?" Mist asked.

"Yes, they are also earthmates. I hope they will cooperate, and not run off like they used to do." Kyle sighed.

"Anyway, Maisu."Raguna said, while turning his attention to me. "Today is your day. You are going to show me what you have learned. We will have a battle. Afterwards you will learn of our plan for the battle."

"Can Gadzhi come?" I bluntly asked.

"I'm sorry, but today you need to be fully concentrated, and…um…well…since you and Gadzhi…Well…You understand me. He should stay here, okay?" Raguna said.

"I understand." Gadzhi said. "I'll leave then. Do your best, Maisu."

I tried not to blush, and nodded. Gadzhi turned around and opened the door.

"Wait!" Kyle shouted. "You can't wander off alone! I will come with you. We can go to the city, so you can see some shops."

Gadzhi agreed, and followed Kyle. Mist went to the kitchen and Raguna and I were left alone.

"Let's go, Maisu. Don't worry, Gadzhi will be okay." He said. I didn't respond. I just kept staring at the wall, deep in thought.

"Maisu!" Raguna shouted. "Please, there's something wrong with you. What is it?"

"I…I don't know yet, Raguna." I said. "Is it usual that I'm changing? Because I just don't think so. I don't know yet…but I'm changing, and I don't want to."

"I don't know Maisu. It's okay, I think. You won't lose yourself in the way, so don't worry about it anymore. I guess you should pay more attention to what we're going to do now, so please, wake up." He reprehended me.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking down.

I stood up and followed Raguna.

"I guess you teleported yesterday, didn't you? Well, today we're going to do the same, but it'll be a bit different. We're going to another dimension. Our battle would have drastic consequences in the environment." He explained. I tried to understand and nodded.

My mentor casted some sort of spell. Everything around us disappeared. It appeared after some minutes, but it was different. It looked like it was out of reach, like we were there, but at the same time we weren't. It was hard to explain.

"It's time. After those years where Kyle and I taught you and now that you have recovered your powers, it's time that you battle with me. We didn't want you to take part in the battle, but we'll see how strong you are, and then we'll decide." Raguna shouted. "Fight with me like there's no tomorrow."

From nowhere wind started to blow. It blew against Raguna's face, making his brown long hair move. His blue eyes were shining. He was also smiling. I smiled as well. I tried to cast a spell, but my opponent was faster.

Lots of rocks emerged from the ground, pushing me aside, and making me land on the body. I thought he would apologize, but he didn't. He didn't show any sign of pity. My heart burnt in rage. I stood up and thought about some powerful spell. Darkness emerged from my heart. It formed a big round black ball. I shot it at Raguna, and afterwards I caused a waterfall to fall on him. I dodged his next attack: fireballs. But something hit me in the back and I fell to the ground. Lots of rocks fell down on me, almost finishing me off. I could barely move.

"There is a way to finish this, isn't there?" I asked myself. I lied on the ground and thought of a spiral of light. Soon after that it happened. It got Raguna surrounded by lightning. But I couldn't keep it. I was very tired. Again, I couldn't let him win. My eyes closed, and I collapsed for a moment.

"God! Something's happening! I feel it!" Gadzhi shouted, while walking trough the shopping streets with Kyle.

"What do you feel?" Kyle asked.

"Maisu is in a bad condition right now. Tell me Kyle, where is he?" Gadzhi shouted. The people were starting to look at him with curiosity, but he didn't care.

"There is no way you can help him. They are in a different dimension, he could be anywhere, and there is no way I can get in the same as they are in. You can only pray. But I do hope that Raguna has a sense for when he is almost finished. I don't want him to accidentally kill him, now do I?" Kyle said. "Come, Gadzhi, let's go to that toy store, so you can distract yourself."

Gadzhi nodded, although he didn't feel to sure about it. He looked at the toys, and bought one, so he could give it to Toona, to apologize. Afterwards they kept looking at different shops, and Gadzhi bought lots of things.

"You know, I'm tired. Let's sit over there, by the fountain." Kyle suggested. "You know, my son and my daughter will come over. It's a long time since I've seen them. I miss them all."

"Oh, is that so?" Gadzhi said.

"Yes. But I had to stay here, preparing our final battle against the empire, you know? I couldn't keep on travelling back and forth. But tomorrow, I'll see them."

"How long has it been since you last saw them?"

"One year. Sadly, my wife can't come. She had to stay at home." Kyle said.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Gadzhi apologized.

"No worries. When this is all over, I'll go back. I miss her so much." Kyle said.

"I'm still worried about Maisu." Gadzhi informed.

"Don't worry. I feel he's okay." Kyle said.

He was right. I was okay. I could see the whole scene with my eyes, although I was in a different dimension. Seeing Gadzhi worry so much about me made me want to stand up and face Raguna. I did so, but I couldn't stop. My body elevated. I started to go up in the air. Blue light surrounded me. Raguna stared in amaze. I couldn't stop going much higher and higher.

Suddenly, lots of spirals surrounded me. Then, some kinds of circles arose from my body. I crossed my hands on my chest and closed my eyes. My energy let my body and formed a giant ball. It went slowly to Raguna, and exploded.

I couldn't avoid it, because my body started to fall slowly. The red ball that had exploded covered it all. Lots of tiny pieces were thrown around. Stones started to fall, and I couldn't recognize Raguna's figure. I fell to the ground, and lost my consciousness. I was afraid I had killed Raguna, but I couldn't do anything. My body was paralyzed. The whole thing that was called "dimension" fell apart. Everything materialized in the fountain, in front of Gadzhi. The fireball expanded, but it didn't hurt the other people. Kyle and Gadzhi rushed to our side and carried us away to Raguna's home, since the smoke made us invisible.

"Raguna, are you all right?" Kyle asked.

"I…I am all right." He said, standing up. His clothes were burnt, and he was covered in dirt. "Kyle, you should have seen that. Maisu is our last hope. If he does a smart move like the one he did, then we'll win."

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand." I said.

"How did you proceed to do that amazing thing?" Raguna asked.

"I don't know, I heard Gadzhi, and seeing how much he worried about me gave me the energy to stand up."

"So, it's Gadzhi. Their bond is so strong…I don't think our nature has known any other that was so special." Kyle said to Raguna. Raguna nodded.

"I'm happy. Anyway, you'll have to rest. Tomorrow we'll go to that place, to meet with other earthmates. Now, let's go home." Raguna said.

I nodded and embraced Gadzhi.


	17. Looking after

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Rune Factory it's Natsume's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun. Enjoy~

* * *

(Toona's POV)

I sat behind the counter, like I had been doing for two long weeks. Everything was so quiet without Gadzhi and Maisu, and I regretted it. I wished to be with them, but it was too late now. I had no idea of where they were at that moment, making it impossible for me to leave town.

I looked at the clock. Its golden needles told me that it was already afternoon. Nobody had shown up in the whole morning. I wondered how Gadzhi had managed to get money all those years he had taken care of the shop. Maybe it was because of his personality; he was always smiling. I wasn't. And I didn't plan to smile, either.

"Maybe, the problem is a person. Maybe you're the problem here." A voice inside my head said.

I negated with the head and brushed my long red hair. I didn't want to take the relationships in the shop as something personal. It was only a trait, only an exchange. Nothing more, and I certainly didn't care if Gadzhi tried to be as friendly as he could with the customers. Because he had given me the shop, and now it was mine.

I stood up and checked the bell, to make sure it'd ring when someone came in. Afterwards I went upstairs and sat on my bed, but then I saw Gadzhi's side of the room. I missed him so much. All those years he had acted like a big brother to me, and now, because of my stupidity I was alone.

"You can't keep having that attitude, Toona." I said out loud.

The only thing that could keep my spirits up was the fire, so I went there; to the forge and started the fire. It's red colour. It felt so warm, so nice. I smiled, I loved my job. It was so special; maybe it was because I had known it since I was little, but I didn't care. I wasn't looking for reasons, I was only affirming things.

I took the hammer and started to hit the metal repeatedly. I only stopped when the sword was finished. I let it there, in the warm oven so it would melt a bit. It was my boss' technique.

"Only when it has already melted it's a good sword. It already knows what it feels like to be defeated, so you have to forge it again and it will be the most powerful sword ever." He had told me. I didn't truly believe his words, but it was okay. I just repeated what he did.

The day was almost finished, and no customers had appeared yet. But in fact, I didn't really pay attention to that. I hoped both of them, Maisu and Gadzhi, would appear soon. With that thought in my mind, I finished the sword and put the 'CLOSED' sign on the door, then locked it and went to the beach. The sun had already disappeared, and I noticed that for the past two days I hadn't really went out. I stayed the whole day in the shop and only at night I went out.

The cool breeze hit my face, contrasting the heavy and hot air of the shop's forge. I smiled and immersed in the water. As soon as the water level reached my neck, I sighed in relief. I swam for a bit, diving and looking for something underneath the surface of the water. I stayed in the water until only darkness was left and I couldn't see where I was going. Most of my friends would be scared, but I wasn't. I knew that beach really well, and I knew that there weren't any dangerous things out there.

"Wow, isn't it kind of late for taking a bath?" A voice said. I stopped right there, not moving.

"It isn't any of your business." I replied.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to point the obvious out." I turned around and slowly went out of the water. Then I remembered that it was pretty dark, so even if I tried I couldn't recognize who it was. I took my towel and put it wound my arms.

"It's only because it feels good to be outside once in a while." I said.

"Do you know what hour it is?" The other person asked, and I still couldn't recognize who it was, or if it was a boy or a girl.

"No, I don't."

"Past midnight. Everyone is already sleeping."

"Don't say everyone. You and me. We are both awake." I said.

"You are right."

"What are you doing out here, if you say it's late?" I inquired.

"Like you said earlier, it's none of your business." The voice said with sarcasm.

Any other person would be hurt of those words, but I just glanced, like if that was never said.

"You are right." This time, it was my own voice the one who said that. "Say, who are you?"

"Why don't you guess?" The other person teased.

"I won't. Because I don't want to." I said with an angry expression on my face.

"Now, don't make such a face! It ruins your beauty. First of all, guess if I'm a boy or a girl." I didn't blush at that comment, like any other girl would do.

"Stop it. I can't recognize it. Why don't you tell already? I'm starting to get angry!"

"Calm down! You have to behave!" The person said. "I have an idea. Since you don't want to say your name, and me neither, let's talk until the sun breaks down, okay?"

I nodded and lied on the sand.

"What do you want to talk about? There's nothing I've got to tell. You can start." I said. All I wanted to know, was the identity of that person.

"You know what? Having that attitude won't help much. I'm telling you, because I was the same when I was young. Well, I'm still like that sometimes. That's how my life is now. I'm all lonely, just because I kept being mean to the other persons who tried to be nice. I came to this town because Ivan told me so. I've been walking for some months to look for a boy who goes by the name of Micah. But it seems nobody knows him."

"Micah? No I'm afraid I don't really know anybody…" I stopped right there. "But wait! There was someone…Maisu. He had amnesia and he didn't remember anything. Maybe it's him you're looking for."

"Blue eyes, girlish, blonde hair, earthmate?" The person asked

"Yes…well, I'm not so sure about the earthmate thing, but yes, he fits that description."

"Where is he now?"

"He left with Gadzhi. I don't know his whereabouts yet, but if you're going to stay here, then we can investigate for a bit." I said.

"Looks fine to me."

"Do you have somewhere to stay? You can stay at Gadzhi's house. It's a bit lonely without him right now."

"Well…if you insist." The person said. "Thanks."

I smiled. I was starting to like that person.

"My name is Toona." I said.

"I'm Mei."


End file.
